The Great Pretenders
by Marco Strange
Summary: Even after Ludo is defeated Star feels alone now that Marco is spending more time with his girlfriend. All that changes when she meets someone new at school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for checking out my story. I just wanted to say this is my first time writing for this show that I'm a big fan of. I was kind of worried making this story since I've only written about anime, but I felt like it was worth a try since I'm a big fan and someone said this could be work as a story. Once again I hope you enjoy my first chapter, and please let me know what you think in the reviews.**

* * *

It had been weeks since Star finally beat Ludo and got her book and Glossaryck back. Even though she got him back she had felt lonelier than ever. Since Marco and Jackie got together they weren't hanging out as often as they used to. Sure Marco was still making time to hang out with her, but she missed how often they used to do things together.

Even being at school she felt like an outsider since it seemed like Marco and Jackie were too focused on each other. Every time Star tried to say something it felt like they wouldn't stop talking. It got to the point she didn't even want to eat lunch with them and sometimes ate alone outside. One day she was eating outside when she had an unexpected meeting with a new student.

"Hey is this seat taken?" the guy said to Star. Star looked up and saw a young man around the same age as her wearing a black leather jacket and short brown hair.

"Ehhh no." Star said shocked someone came up to her to ask.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked smiling. She was used to Janna or the others coming up and asking if she was alright, but she had never seen this person at school before. She was used to being asked if she was ok and then telling everyone that she just wanted to be alone. However she didn't expect to see someone new come up and ask if he could sit there.

"I guess its fine." Star said and then looking back down wishing she told him to leave instead.

"Thanks." He said offering his hand. "My name is Dave. Dave Mercury. I'm new here and I thought you could use some company."

"Hey Dave I'm Star." Starr said taking his hand and forcing a smile. He instantly sat down and pulled out a sandwich from the bag he was holding. They just sat there for a few minutes while they ate their lunch. Star was happy that he was at least staying quiet while he was next to her. After a few minutes he ended up breaking the silence.

"So I heard you're the magic girl." Dave said. "I heard you can do almost anything with your wand, and even fight monsters."

"Yeah that's me." Star said forcing another smile. "Star the magic girl that fights monsters."

"That's awesome." Dave said smiling. "That would be so cool to have magic powers and fight monsters all the time."

"Yeah it used to be so much fun." Star said looking down thinking about the good times she had with Marco. Dave immediately noticed she looked said and feared he was the cause.

"Hey I'm sorry if I said something." Dave apologized. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Oh no it's not you." Star said worried he was getting the wrong idea. "It's just I used to go on them with my best friend all the time, but now he's too busy to go with me as much as we used to."

"Oh I see." He said. "Have you tried talking to him about it? Maybe if he knows how you're feeling you can talk it out." The truth was star wanted to talk to him about it, but she didn't want to get in the way of him and Jackie now.

"He's got a girlfriend now and that's why me and him aren't hanging out as much anymore now." Star explained.

"Oh I see." He said.

"WAIT WHY AM I TELLING YOU ALL OF THIS!?" Star eventually realized she was telling him a lot for someone she had just met.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Dave yelled back in surprise. "I just asked a question, I didn't expect all of that."

"I'm sorry." Star said realizing she did go over the line yelling.

"It's fine." Dave said laughing. "I'm sure if I were in your shoes and some weirdo started asking questions I'd flip out to."

"Weirdo?" Star said laughing. "What makes you so weird?"

"Oh a lot of things." Dave said turning to her. "I'm always make random references no one gets, I listen too old music, and I love to go on stage and sing."

"You're a singer?" Star asked.

"Yeah I sing mostly old rock music if anyone ever wants to listen to it." Dave explained to her.

"Can you sing something right now?" Star asked. Before he could answer they heard the bell ring telling them lunch was over now.

"Sorry but it looks like we'll have to plan that for next time." Dave said smiling as he got up. He could tell Star was really interested in him singing and felt bad. "If you want I'm not doing anything after school if you want to meet up later. I still need someone to show me around, and I'd like to know more about my new friend."

"Who's your new friend?" Star asked.

"I was referring to you." Dave said laughing.

"Ohhhhhh." Star said realizing that probably sounded like a dumb question. She thought about it and realized since Marco was going with Jackie she didn't have anything else to do but walk home by herself. "Sure that sounds good with me."

"Great I'll meet you out front after class than." Dave said as he walked away and waved. "Nice meeting you Star."

"Nice meeting you to Dave." Star said waving back. She didn't realize that this was the most open she got since what had happened.

 **(after classes ended for the day)**

Star was waiting outside in front wondering if Dave was really going to show up. After a few minutes she began to worry that he wasn't coming like he said he would. Her fear finally subsided when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Sorry about the wait." Dave said. "I'm still learning how to get around in this school so I forgot where the front was."

"Yeah I know the feeling." Star said smiling. "Usually I just use magic to get me out of places when I'm lost."

"Well then I should have you teach me how to do that." Dave said joking.

"So where do you want to go?" Star asked.

"You lead the way." Dave said. "I don't know where anything is so it's probably better that you go ahead instead of me."

"Sounds good with me." Star replied as she began to walk away from the school. She couldn't explain it but she was finally starting to feel happy like she used to around her new friend.

"So what's it like being a magical princess?" Dave asked as he walked with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco was walking with Jackie and Janna to go find Star. Marco realized Star hadn't been herself lately and wanted to figure out what was going on. Since Janna and Jackie were also Star's friends he figured they'd be able to help get her to talk to them. However when they got to the front of the school they couldn't find Star anywhere.

"Star's usually out here by now." Marco said scratching the top of his head. "Where could she possibly be?"

"Do you think she went home already?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe we should just try getting her to talk at home then." Jenna suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Marco agreed as the walked towards his home.

 **(with Star and Dave)**

The first place Star took Dave too was an ice cream place. Dave thought it was a great place to go to first and they both walked in and got ice cream. Star was about to pull out her wand to pay for her ice cream, but Dave paid for her and said it was a thank you for showing him around. After they paid they both went outside to sit on a bench since it was such a nice day.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Star said eating her ice cream.

"I know." Dave replied. "That's why I did it, because it was something nice I didn't have to do."

"You are right you're definitely a weirdo." Star said.

"Thank you." He replied smiling. Star couldn't help but to laugh at that line.

"So you said you're a singer, so what songs do you like to sing?" Star finally asked.

"Oh well….." Dave took a minute to think of someone she might know. "Have you heard of Queen?"

"My mother is queen." Star replied. "Since when does she make music?"

"No not her." Dave said laughing. "There's a band called Queen from the 70s and 80s."

"Ohhhh." Star said realizing that was a band name. "No never heard of them." After hearing that Dave pulled out his phone and seemed to be looking for something on it.

"Here just listen to this song." Dave said as he hit play on his music app.

" _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_ _  
_ _I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah_ _  
_ _And floating around in ecstasy"_

"This seems nice." Star said uninterested. "But I like songs that are faster."

"Just wait." Dave said back.

" _So don't stop me now don't stop me"_ Star was still uninterested but then she jumped as the song went to its next line.

" _'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time"_ now she saw why Dave was telling her to wait. After she heard the song pick up its speed she instantly was hooked on it. Dave immediately smiled knowing he just made her a fan of Queen. After they were done with their ice cream they got up to walk around some more.

"Not gonna lie that was some of the best ice cream I ever had." Dave said smiling. "We definitely have to go back another time when we're hanging out."

"Sounds good with me." Star said smiling. "So anything else you want to see?"

"Do you guys have a park?" Dave asked. "Those are usually fun to go to and walk around."

"Sure." Star said leading the way again. "Just follow me." After a few minutes they finally made it to the park. Dave was instantly excited to walk around a park again. After walking for a while they finally took a break and sat on the top of a hill giving them a view of the city.

"Wow it's beautiful up here." Dave said looking out at the scenery.

"Yeah Marco brought me up here after we became friends." She said.

"Oh that's awesome. It's a shame he couldn't join us today."

"I'm sure he's fine." Star said looking own again. Dave noticed that she changed back to how she was earlier and realized who Marco was.

"Oh is he the friend that you were referring to earlier?" Dave asked as he turned to her.

"Yeah that's him." Star said. "I mean I know he's happy, but I just miss how things used to be."

"I know the feeling." Dave said. "I'm used to someone getting picked over me even if I've been friends with them for years."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Star said feeling bad.

"It's fine." Dave said smiling. "The best part about friend that people usually forget is you can always make more." Star was surprised to hear that from him.

"I never heard anyone say that before."

"Yeah it's a good line from a series I watch called Red Vs Blue." Dave explained. "See there I go making random references." Star began to laugh at his explanation.

"So are there any other queen songs you can play?" Star asked hoping he'd play another one.

"Sure let me check through what I have." Dave said as he pulled out his phone again. As much as Dave loved Queen he hated trying to pick a song for to play. "Sorry but I'm not sure which song to play. "Sorry I'm not sure what to play."

"Just play your favorite." Star said trying to rush him.

"Which favorite?" Dave said laughing.

"You're absolute favorite." Star said excited. "The one you want to sing more than anything." Dave froze as she suggested that.

"You want to hear the one I want to sing more than anything?" he asked.

"YES!" Star yelled wanting him to hurry up.

"Alright." Dave said picking a song. "This is just the lead singer of Queen singing so it's technically not them, but this is my favorite one to sing."

Star waited to hear what it was he had picked. She was surprised to see him turn the phone to her to show a video he was playing. She saw a crowd of people clapping and saw that they were in a city.

" _Barcelona._

 _Barcelona."_

Star wasn't expecting to hear and opera song. "I thought you said they were a rock group."

"They are." Dave explained to her. "Freddie Mercury was a fan of opera music so they made this song to play at the 1992 Olympics because Barcelona was hosting it that year." Even though Star loved the song he played earlier, she had to admit this was a pretty good one he had picked. As the song went on she saw Freddie Mercury come out holding the hand of a female opera singer. The song started out slow like the last one til it got to the chorus and started playing fast. She also wasn't expecting Dave to start singing along with the song.

" _Barcelona  
It was the first time that we met  
Barcelona  
How can I forget  
The moment that you stepped into the room  
You took my breath away"_

Star completely forgot that she had asked him to sing earlier. She was shocked that he was finally doing it, and that it seemed like he was singing the song to her directly. No one had ever sang to her before which made her more speechless. Finally the song ended and Dave waited to hear Star's response.

"That song was beautiful." Star said almost speechless.

"I know right?" Dave asked glad she liked it. "There's nothing I want more than to actually go and sing that to a crowd live in Bareclona."

"That would be so awesome." Star said smiling.

"Yeah but sadly I don't know any females that want to sing the other parts of it." Dave explained.

"Oh I could." Star said excited. "I'm in a Spanish class and could learn the lines." Dave was instantly surprised and started laughing.

"Thanks Star I'm looking forward to us doing that then."

"No problem." Star said. "So what should we do now?"

"You want to head to my place?" Dave asked. "We could listen to some more songs on the way there, and then eat some snacks."

"Do you have nachos?" Star instantly asked.

"Absolutely."

"I'm in then." Star said excited. They both walked off as Dave continued to play more music.

 **(with Marco and the others)**

Marco finally reached his house and walked in to find Star. He instantly ran up to her room with the others, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Ok this is definitely not like Star."

"I hope Star is ok." Jackie said growing more concerned. Marco finally pulled out his cell and tried calling her. He instantly heard a ringing from inside the room. He checked and realized Star had left her phone in her room.

"Dang it Star where are you?"

 **(with Star and Dave)**

It didn't take long for Star to make it to Dave's place. The spent the whole time listening to Queen songs, and playing them back to sing along with the lyrics now that she had heard them. After getting inside Star sat in the living room while Dave got some nachos and brought it to her.

"These are great nachos." Star said grabbing a handful and shoving it in her mouth.

"Yeah they're my favorite." Dave said eating them as fast as Star was. "So what is it you usually do on your adventures anyways?"

"Usually just fight monsters, and party." Star explained.

"Sounds like a good time." Dave said.

"I'm having a ball." Star added remembering the song they heard earlier.

"Great now someone else is doing those references now." Dave said laughing. After talking for a while Star realized it was getting late and realized she should be leaving soon.

"Hey it's been fun but I should probably head home." Star explained. "Everyone is probably wondering where I am, and I forgot my phone to call them."

"Would you like a ride?" Dave offered. "It would help you get home sooner."

"Well I don't want to be a bother." Star said.

"It's not a bother at all." Dave explained.

"Well if you don't mind I could use a ride." Star explained. "Do you have a car?"

"Even better." Dave said as he got up. "Follow me." As Star followed him to the garage she had no idea what he meant by "Even better." She followed him to the garage and saw him pull the tarp off something. "You ever ride on a motorcycle before?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone since I have been getting a lot of positive feedback since I made this story I decided to release the second chapter today. I just want to say thanks for your comments, and thank you for telling me so far Dave seems like a great OC. I sure hope he still seems that way in the future of this story. As you can probably tell Dave's name is a reference to two of my favorite singers of all time David Bowie and Freddie Mercury. As for anyone wondering about the name of the story I promise that will be explained in the story sometime in the future. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you guys think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Star looked at the thing he just unveiled. It was a black motorcycle that shined like a diamond. She didn't really see what was so special about it. "Isn't it just a bike like what Marco rides on all the time?"

"Not exactly." Dave explained. "This one you don't need to peddle, and goes way faster."

"Ohhhhhh." Star said excited. "Can I drive it?"

"How bout I take you home today, and then we'll talk about that later?" Dave suggested.

"Fine." Star said bummed out. Dave walked over and grabbed his helmet to get ready.

"Since I didn't expect to have someone riding with me I'll just let you have my helmet for the ride."

"Relax I have magic remember?" Star stated. She instantly created a helmet for herself. It was a red helmet just like his, but it had a shooting star on the side.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you forgetting your helmet." Dave said as he looked at it. "By the way love the shooting stars on yours."

"Thanks." Star said. "If you want I could make you one to."

"I don't think I could pull it off as well as you do." After that Dave opened up the garage and rolled the motorcycle to the driveway. Star couldn't wait to start riding on it and kept jumping in excitement. Once Dave closed the door he rushed over to his bike to start it up. He started it up instantly and revved the engine.

"Ok hop on." Dave said to Star to show he was ready.

"Wow I even get my own seat on it to." Star said still remembering how she would have to stand on the back of Marco's bicycle.

"Make sure you hold on tight." Dave said. "It goes pretty fast."

"I'm sure I'll be fineeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Star tried to say before Dave finally started going and immediately going fast. Star immediately clung to him fearing she would fall off of his bike.

"TOLD YOU IT GOES PRETTY FAST!" Dave yelled over the sound of the engine.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BETTER SO I KNEW!" Star yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I FIRST TOLD YOU THAT!?"

"I DON'T KNOW I JUST DON'T LISTEN WHEN I'M TOLD THINGS!" Dave couldn't help but laugh at how Star was acting. Sure he had heard all those stories about her at school but he never expected someone as awesome as her. He loved that she was so different from everyone else he had ever met. He was happy he became friends with her, and that she finally seemed like she was happy again.

Although Star was scared at first she eventually loved the ride she was on. She never would have expected someone new would show up and make her so happy. She thought about how they had gone to get ice cream, listened to music, and even listened to him sing for her. She hadn't felt this comfortable around someone since before Marco and Jackie ended up together. She scooted closer to lean over Dave's back. "This has been the best day ever."

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING STAR?!" Dave yelled thinking he heard something.

"I SAID THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST DAY EVER!" Star yelled back.

"OH THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR!" Dave yelled back smiling. He was happy to hear this was the best day she ever had.

 **(with Marco and the others)**

"I still can't believe we couldn't find Star." Marco said as they were walking back home after trying to find her. They decided to go back to the house to check if she had finally come back home. They started to worry more now since the sun was almost completely gone from the sky.

"Do you two think Star might be in trouble?" Janna asked still worried not sure what to think. "Maybe I should have tried talking to her before school was over."

"It's no one's fault she's missing." Jackie said. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably just wanted to be alone."

"I just wish I had noticed this sooner though." Marco said feeling bad he hadn't noticed Star was acting different. Jackie immediately put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault you didn't notice something was going on with her." Jackie explained. "She's probably home right now."

"I sure hope so." Marco said still worrying. As they got closer to Marco's house they saw a black motorcycle pull in front of his place.

"Who the heck is that?" Jackie said trying to see who it was. As they were looking he turned his bike off and they saw a girl climb off. After she removed her helmet they immediately recognized who was riding on the back of it.

"STAR!?" Marco yelled surprised.

 **(with Star and Dave)**

"WOW YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT IT NOT BEING LONG AT ALL!" Star said still going crazy after being on the back on his motorcycle. Dave turned his bike off, and removed his helmet to talk to her.

"I take it you loved riding the bike?" Dave said smiling.

"SO CAN WE TALK ABOUT ME DRIVING IT SOMETIME?!" Star said not dropping it. Dave wasn't really sure what to tell her since he knew she probably wouldn't take no for an answer. "PLEASE I OFFERED TO SING WITH YOU IN BARCELONA!"

"Fine I'll teach you how to drive it one day." Dave eventually caved in. "Just promise to be careful when I finally let you…."

"THANK YOU DAVE YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" Star yelled as she cut him off with a hug. She eventually let go when she felt him tapping to show he was suffocating.

"Just promise you'll listen when I start teaching you." Dave begged.

"I'll do my best." Star said smiling.

"I guess that's as good as I'll get then." Dave said. "So do you want to do this again tomorrow?"

"Sure thing bestie." Star said excited to do that all over again.

"Bestie?" Dave said surprised. "I didn't expect to be that close already."

"Me neither." Star said smiling. As she walked towards the door Dave put his helmet on and started up his bike.

"BYE DAVE!" Star yelled as she waved to him. Dave waved one last time before speeding off. "I sure hope tomorrow is as fun as it was today."

 **(with Marco)**

"WHO THE HECK WAS THAT GUY!?" Marco yelled shocked. "AND WHY WAS STAR WITH HIM ON THAT MOTORCYCLE!?"

"I think that was the new kid." Janna said. "Some new guy came to our school and I guess him and Star are friends now."

"Well at least we know she was fine this whole time." Jackie said relieved. "Right Marco?"

Marco seemed to focus on what he just saw. He spent the whole day trying to talk to Star, and she was with some new guy the whole time. She was happy she wasn't hurt or anything, but he was upset from how Star looked.

"Marco?" Jackie said trying to get his attention. "Are you alright?" Eventually he snapped back to his senses realizing she was saying his name.

"Oh … yeah I'm fine." Marco explained. "I just didn't expect to see Star show up on a bike."

"I don't think any of us did." Janna added. As they walked into the house to go see Star they ran into Marco's mom.

"Hi Marco Star finally came home." His mom told him thinking he was still trying to find her.

"We just saw her pull in with that guy." Marco explained.

"Oh you mean Dave." She asked. "Star won't stop talking about him. It's so nice seeing her happy again."

"What do you mean?" Marco said confused.

"Well lately she hasn't been herself like when she first showed up. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Yeah that's what I'm starting to realize that." Marco admitted. "Is she in her room?"

"Yeah I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you guys." After that Marco and the other ran up to Star's room to talk to her as they got closer they could hear her talking.

"Dad you won't believe the boy I met. He's so amazing and has a motorcycle and likes a band called Queen."

"Queen?" her dad said surprised. "Why would someone name their band that?"

"I don't know but they have such great music." Star said pulling out her hand. "Here listen." Star used a spell to start playing music. She started with playing _"Don't Stop Me Now"_ thinking her dad would love it.

"That's definitely an interesting sound." Her dad said smiling. "I'll have to hear more of them sometime. He seems like a fine young man."

"Surely he can't be that great when he has such a terrible taste in music." Her mother stated as she listened.

"But they also do opera music too mom." Star added. "Here this is his favorite one that he wants to sing on stage one day." Star began to play _"Barcelona"_ and could tell by the look on her mother's face that she thought it was a great song. She was even shocked since it took a lot to impress her mother.

"Well I must admit they are an interesting group." Her mom eventually admitted. "The important thing is we're finally hearing from you again. For a while we were worried that things weren't going well for you there."

"Everything's fine mom. I'm so happy I met him today and went to hang out with him." Star said smiling.

"How come Marco didn't join you?" Her father eventually asked.

"Oh Marco was probably too busy with his girlfriend so I didn't want to bother him." Star explained.

"I see, well please enjoy yourself dear and feel free to call us back anytime." Her dad said.

"Thanks Daddy. Bye." Star said as she waved.

"Bye dear." Her parents disconnected the call after that.

"Well it seems my parents like him, I wonder who else I should tell about Dave." Star said to herself. "Oh I should tell Pony Head." As star began to make another call she was unaware that her friends had listened in on the whole conversation.

"So I guess we don't have to talk to Star at all anymore." Janna said shocked at what she just heard.

"Yeah I guess not." Jackie added.

"She told her parents she didn't ask because I was busy with Jackie." Marco said thinking back to the conversation. "Did she start acting this way because we're dating?"

"I'm sure that's not the reason." Jackie said. "Right Janna?"

"Well…" Janna was trying to think of what to say.

"Janna what are not telling us?" Marco asked noticing she was hiding something from the both of them..

"The night Ludo attacked us she seemed pretty concerned about you two ending up together." Janna explained. "I just thought it was nothing because I was more excited about Bon Bon, but looking back I think she was jealous of you two and she probably started to feel left out."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner then?" Marco asked mad.

"I thought it was just from the fact Ludo took her book and Glossaryck. I didn't think it was still over something like that."

"Guys let's just be happy that Star is finally happy again." Jackie said getting between the both of them. "Maybe Dave is an awesome guy, and maybe she wants us to meet him." After a few seconds Marco finally calmed down and thought about what Jackie had told them.

"Fine I guess we'll just talk to her tomorrow." Marco said after they were done. Janna and Jackie finally left, and Marco went to his room to get ready for bed. After putting on his pajamas he went to his bed to finally go to sleep. Most of the night he couldn't stop thinking about how Star seemed with her new friend, and what she had told her parents.

"Star why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?"

* * *

 **A/N: So I've been getting so much support that I couldn't help but release my third chapter so early. I just want to say thank you for telling me how much you love my OC Dave. For those that don't know I do want to become a writer someday, and am currently in college to get my writing degree. My dream is to hopefully work on a series I love such as Star vs The Forces of Evil, and it means a lot to hear that I created something that actually goes with this series, and that I've captured the writing in my story. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, and in case there might be someone at Disney looking at my story I'd love to write for this series. Lol in all seriousness thank you guys so much, and please let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Star was excited for today. After getting to know Dave she was excited to get to hang out with him. She couldn't wait to tell him about how her friend Ponyhead wanted to meet him as well. She was getting her lunch out of her locker when Marco and everyone else came to see.

"Hey Star." Marco said trying to get her attention.

"Oh hey Marco." Star said smiling. "What are you guys up to?"

"We just wanted to check up on you." Marco explained. "We've been worried about you and wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Have you been alright Star?" Jackie joined in. "You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

"Oh I'm fine." Star replied. "By the way have you guys met Dave yet?"

"Isn't he the new guy?" Janna asked.

"Yep that's him." Star said still smiling. "I showed him around yesterday, ate ice cream, listened to music, and went riding on his motorcycle."

"Yeah I think we saw him right when you got home." Janna said. "We were looking for you because we worried something happened."

"Sorry about that guys." Star said feeling bad. "I didn't forget it so you won't have to worry about me."

"Hey Star you ready for lunch" Someone said coming up behind her. She could instantly tell from his voice who he was.

"Hey Dave." Star said excited as she turned towards him. "Guys this is Dave, my new bestie."

"Ummm hey guys." Dave said a little shocked to be put in this situation. He was comfortable around Star, but he didn't get to know the rest of them yet.

"Hey I'm Janna." Janna said waving. "Star told us you have a motorcycle."

"Yeah it's fun to ride on." Dave explained. "I guess I'm eventually going to teach her how to drive it."

"YOU'RE GOING TO LET HER LEARN HOW TO DRIVE THAT DANGEROUS THING?!" Marco yelled shocked.

"I take it you're Marco." Dave said looking at him. "Dude you need to calm down. Star told me have cautious you are all the time."

"To be fair I got him to loosen up over time." Star said laughing.

"Thank god." Dave said laughing. "The guy you described sounded like he'd have a heart attack in his 30s."

"That's exactly what I would tell him constantly." Janna said laughing. Marco just crossed his arms and looked away.

"So I guess that means you're Jackie?" Dave said turning towards her. "I heard you're awesome on skateboard."

"Thanks." Jackie said smiling. "Do you ride at all?"

"I tried once." Dave admitted. "I fell so many times and decided to just stick to bikes instead."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jackie said. "You should let me show you how to ride sometime. That might help you not fall over so much."

"Sounds like fun." Dave said smiling. "So are we all eating together then?"

"Yep." Star said smiling. "Let's get moving already." As everyone headed towards the outside since it was another nice day, and they all brought their own lunch, the girls tried learning more about Dave. At first he seemed quiet and reserved, but after a while he started to open up to them. He eventually started laughing at the stories Janna was telling him about her and Marco growing up.

"So you're telling me he was so easy to scare as a kid?" Dave said trying to talk while laughing hysterically.

"No I'm saying it's been easy to scare him ever since he was a kid." Janna added making Dave laugh even harder.

"Ok can we please take a break from the stories?" Dave begged. "I feel like I'm going to die if you keep telling me these stories."

"Sure thing." Janna said smiling. Marco sat with his arms crossed annoyed that she was telling him all those embarrassing stories from the past.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Janna suggested. "All we know about you is the stuff Star said." Dave took a second and finally decided to tell them a little more.

"Well obviously you know I'm a Queen fan." Dave started off.

"Great band by the way." Star chimed in.

"Thank you Star. I moved here from England actually."

"What made you come here?" Jackie asked.

"I didn't really like how things were going here, so I decided to try to see how I do in America instead."

"What's England like?" Star asked curious.

"Well it's not really that much different than it is here." Dave said. "Honestly it's something you just have to go check out for yourself."

"That's awesome." Star said. "Maybe we can go there when we also go to Barcelona."

"Barcelona?" Janna asked curious.

"Oh Dave's dream is to sing live in Barcelona to the duet Freddie Mercury did with an opera singer." Star explained. "He said his biggest problem was he didn't have a female singer to sing with him, so I said I would."

"That's something I definitely want to see." Janna commented after hearing that story.

"Same here." Jackie added. She turned to look at Marco expected him to comment but he still seemed annoyed at something. Before she could think more about it the bell rang making all of them head off to class. As before Star and Dave agreed to meet out front again to spend the day just doing whatever. Class luckily passed by fast and Star waited out front for Dave again. Luckily it didn't take him as long as yesterday.

"Hey Dave ready to hang out again?" Star asked excited.

"Absolutely." Dave said excited. As they turned they heard someone yelling for their attention. They turned and saw it was Jenna. They waited as she got closer.

"Hey Star I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out," Janna said catching her breath. "I wanted to ask you earlier but I forgot to ask while we were together." Star did like hanging out with Jenna, but sadly she already had plans.

"Sorry Janna but I made plans with Dave after he brought me home last night." Star explained.

"Oh ok." Janna seemed bummed out.

"She can come with." Dave suggested feeling bad. "I definitely wouldn't mind if she joined us."

"That would be great." Star said excited. "I get to hang out with two of my besties now."

"Are you sure it's not a big deal?" Janna asked.

"Not at all." Dave stated. "Well Star where do you want to go this time?"

"How bout we just head to your place and hang out again?" Star suggested. "We can have some nachos and do whatever."

"Does that sound good with you Janna?" Dave asked.

"That sounds fine with me."

"Alright then let's head out." Dave said. As he walked towards his home Star and Janna followed. While they were heading to Dave's house, Marco and Jackie were heading out on another date.

"So Dave seems interesting." Jackie said walking with Marco to the movies. "I can see why Star likes him."

"Pffftt I guess he's alright." Marco said annoyed at the mention of his name.

"Marco what is your problem with Dave?" Jackie asked. "He shows up, and cheers Star up, and you treat him like he's a jerk."

"Don't you think it's weird that he just magically shows up, and makes Star feel better instantly?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Look I don't know Dave that well but he seems like a nice guy." Jackie stated. "You thought Star was crazy and you didn't want anything to do with her, and now she's one of the closest friends you ever had." As much as he hated to admit it Jackie did have a point. Sure he was right about Tom being a jerk, but he originally never thought fromt their first meeting that he would be so close to Star.

"I don't know it just seems weird to me." Marco said wondering if there really was something there.

"Let's just get to the movie already." Jackie said realizing he wasn't going to drop it.

 **(with Star, Dave and Janna)**

Star was excited to go back to Dave's place. She really didn't see that much since they were only in the living room for the most part. She was hoping that her and Janna would finally get to see more of Dave's place. Jenna was surprised to see how nice his place seemed. She saw two couches in a huge living room.

"So what do you think?" Dave asked noticing Jenna's surprised face.

"I'm not gonna lie I was expecting to see musical instruments all over the house." Janna said.

"Oh in that case follow me." Dave said as he motioned for Star and Janna to follow him. He took them upstairs, and went to a door. Dave opened it revealing a few guitars, a drum set, a mic stand, and even a keyboard.

"Alright now this I definitely expected." Janna said surprised.

"Good to hear." Dave said laughing. "The room is also sound proof so you can actually record music in this room, and not worry about annoying the neighborhood."

"What kind of magic is this?" Star asked shocked.

"She thinks everything has to be related to magic doesn't she?" Dave asked laughing.

"Just when it comes to stuff she hasn't seen before." Janna said laughing with him. Dave started showing them all their instruments and Janna thought this was a perfect time to talk to Dave alone. "Hey Star can you give me and Dave a minute alone? I wanted to ask him about something in private about music."

"Ummm sure." Star said a little shocked. She walked outside to leave them alone.

"Interesting reason to want to talk to me alone." Dave said sarcastically. "What's the real thing you want to talk to me about?"

"What's your deal with Star? Janna asked instantly.

"Deal?"

"You just come to our school, meet Star on the first day, and somehow become best friends to the point she's always talking about you." Janna stated.

"Was it wrong I felt bad that she looked sad and alone?" Dave asked.

"What?" Janna asked shocked.

"You're treating me like I had a secret agenda, but maybe I just felt bad." Dave stated. "I know what it's like to constantly feel alone even when you're surrounded by so many people, and it's not the best feeling in the world. Didn't you notice it?" Janna was now mad at herself realizing he noticed she was feeling down when he first met her, and it took them weeks to decide to talk to her about it.

"We must be the worst friends ever to let it pass so long and not doing anything about it." Janna said looking down.

"Well I wouldn't say you're the worst friends ever." Dave said feeling bad. "We all make mistakes, but part of being friends with someone is actually caring. Even though you guys never said anything to her I'm sure you really did care."

"I guess you're right." Janna said scratching her head.

"Plus I could easily name over a hundred people that deserve that title more than any of you do." Dave said. Jenna knew he was obviously hiding something from her.

"Was there another reason why you switched schools?" She asked.

"Yes there was." He admitted. "But I'd prefer if we focus on having fun, than reliving something I'd prefer to forget about."

"I just hope you're really just a concerned person, and not someone hoping to get something out of this." Janna said.

"Well hopefully I prove to you, and the rest of her friends that I am really a good person." Dave said before heading towards the door. "Now I think we left Star waiting long enough, let's go eat some nachos, play some games and then listen to some music.

"Sounds good with me." Janna said smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: So I made this chapter after hearing more positive support for my story. I think I should try to take a break soon though since I've pretty much been on a roll day after day with these chapters. I decided to take the approach that her friends are suspicious of Dave. After all he has just shown up out of the blue and magically made Star feel better. I feel anyone would be suspicious in that situation. It was fun writing him interacting with the others, and obviously as I hinted at last chapter we'll eventually see him meet Pony Head, and I even have some plans on a future meet up with another character that I'm sure a lot of people want to see. Who might this be you ask? Well you probably already have some ideas about who, but I won't spoil it for you. As always I hope you're enjoying my story, and let me know what you think? Also in case if they are reading. NOTICE ME DISNEY! (If that starts to get annoying just let me know and I'll stop that. I can't tell if it's something fun to put at the end, or if it's something annoying)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh girl I can't wait to meet Dave." Pony Head said waiting in Star's room. "He sounds like a sweetheart."

"Trust me he is." Star said also excited. Today they were going on an adventure since it was the weekend. Star had asked Marco is he wanted to come with, but he declined saying he had "things" to do. Star heard Dave's motorcycle come up to the front of their house. She immediately ran to the window excited to see him finally show up. "HEY DAVE YOU READY FOR TODAY?!"

"NO!" he yelled back up to her before he got inside. "BUT I FIGURED IT SHOULD BE FUN NO MATTER WHAT!" Dave ran up to her room after coming in through the door. Even though Star had explained her friend too Dave he was still confused by her appearance. He thought it would be rude however to bring it up to Pony Head. Once he walked in to the room Pony Head made sure to start talking to him soon as he walked in.

"Oh so you're Dave." Pony Head said floating right next to him. "Star told me so much about you and you're great taste in music. You know I'm so happy she knows a guy like you. How many girls can say they know a boy with a motorcycle, and is a great singer? You know there's a lot of places that would love to hear blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…" Dave tried to listen but he was freaking out that she wouldn't stop talking. Dave tried to get Star's attention to get her to stop her. It took a few seconds but Star finally got the hint.

"Hey Pony Head shouldn't we get going?" Star finally asked.

"Oh yeah girl. Definitely." She replied and floated over to Star who had her scissors ready. Dave was instantly relieved that he didn't have to deal with Ponyhead for the time being. Once the portal was open Ponyhead went through, while Dave went up to Star.

"I take it she's almost always talking isn't she?" Dave asked.

"Yep." Star said smiling. Dave instantly thought about how much he might regret going with them today. He walked through the portal begging that he wouldn't be put in that situation again. Star followed behind causing the portal to close.

Dave was taken to a forest area with a huge stone temple. If he didn't know he was in a different dimension he would have sworn they were still on earth.

"So what are we doing today?" Dave finally asked looking around.

"There's an old sword in the temple that's guarded by a stone monster." Star explained. "And we're going to go get it."

"That's it?" Dave asked surprised. "We're just going to walk out, get this sword, and possibly fight a stone monster?"

"Pretty much." Star said smiling.

"What's a matter Dave?" Pony Head asked. "I thought you wanted to come with us and have fun."

"No offense but how are we going to fight this guy if we run into him?" Dave asked. "I'm not exactly the best at fighting giant stone monsters, and I don't even know anything about you Ponyhead."

"Just relax." Star said in her usual mood. "That's the fun of doing these things without a plan. Anything could happen."

"Let's just get in there already." Dave said as he walked towards the temple. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like this wouldn't end well for them. As they walked into the temple Dave was cautious that they didn't set off any traps as they were walking through the halls. He had seen enough Indiana Jones movies to know that was the last thing you'd want to happen. Star and Pony Head were mostly calm during this believing there was no reason to be scared. It got darker the more they went in so Star eventually used her wand as a flashlight to lead the way for them.

"Hey Star do you know which way we're going?" Dave asked. "I feel like this temple isn't that big for us to still be walking through the halls for so long." Star had to admit they had been walking longer than she expected.

"Maybe we should stop and take a break." Star said feeling her legs aching. "Pony do you know how far we are now?"

"We should be close." Pony Head explained. "This is about as far as we had to go, so now we need to find a secret room."

"How in the world are we supposed to find that?" Dave asked as he leaned against a wall to relax. "It's already hard to see since it's so dark, and now we have to find some secret roooAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Star and Ponyhead turned instantly to see that Dave was gone.

"DAVE!" Star yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm in here." He said in pain. "I think I just found that secret room we were looking for." Star and Pony Head went over and saw there was an opening where Dave was leaning.

"Nice one Dave." Pony Head said smiling. "You saved us so much time in trying to find this place."

"No problem." Dave said still on the ground. "Could you point some light this way though? It's hard to get up since I can't see anything." Star went over to give Dave a hand off the ground. Once he was back on his feet, they continued on hoping they'd eventually find what they were looking for. Once they walked far enugh they finally saw a light shining on something in the middle of the room. In the middle was a light shining down on a huge sword.

"Is that it?" Dave asked looking at it.

"Yep that's a sword from a legendary knight." Star explained. "It was said to have defeated hundreds of demons, and even defended my ancestors."

"So why is it here though?" Dave asked.

"Legend has it the knights went in here to kill a very dangerous demon, and all but one were killed. The last knight sacrificed himself to lock the demon in this temple. Me and Ponyhead have been wanting to get it ever since we found that legend out."

"Ummmmmm maybe it's just me, but don't you think that's the last thing to do if it's the only thing keeping it in place?"

"Relax Dave." Pony Head said. "It probably has died at this point. The legend is hundreds of years old."

"From the movies I saw that doesn't mean anything." Dave said worrying how this would all end. All three of them went up to the sword and starred at it. "So who's going to be the one to pull it out?"

"Well the legend says once a person who's….." Star couldn't finish her sentence as the ground began to shake. They looked over and saw a huge monster walking towards them. All three of them looked at each other.

"I TOLD YOU THOSE MOVIES I SAW PROVED TIME DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING WHEN IT COMES TO LEGENDARY MONSTERS!" Dave yelled as he pointed at the monster heading towards them. " _How in the world are we supposed to beat that?_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Duh Duh Duh... cliffhanger. Hey everyone I've been seeing all your reviews since I started the story which have been very supportive and made me happy I made this story even though I thought I would screw up Dave as an OC. I'm glad to hear everyone loves Dave. As I said before I do want to become a writer for a series one day so I love that all of you are giving me support. also thank you for not saying the "NOTICE ME DISNEY!" was annoying or anything like that. I can't tell if all of you are too nice, or if it's not annoying. To be honest if Disney really did notice me I would be freaked out more than anything. Lol as always hope you are enjoying my story, and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dave looked on in fear as the monster walked towards them. It looked like a giant stone knight was coming to fight them. He easily had to be 30 feet tall, and was carrying a huge war hammer as long as he was."Ummm Star you can beat this guy right?" Dave said shaking.

"Yeah totally." Star said raising her wand. She tried blasting him several times but each blast didn't seem to affect him. "Ummmm we might have a problem."

"So what do we do now?" Dave asked as the stone monster raised its hammer.

"RUN!" Star yelled as everyone went in separate directions from where the hammer would hit. All of them made it out of the way in time, making the monster turn. He instantly took a look at Star and began to chase her.

"STAR THAT THING IS CHASING AFTER YOU!" Dave yelled realizing what the monster was doing.

"Wha…" Star tried to say turning around but tripping. Her wand slid back several feet away from her making her defenseless from the monster.

" _Oh crap Star's going to be crushed if we don't do something._ " Dave thought to himself trying to think of a way to help Star. As the monster got closer Star started to realize she had fallen and lost her wand. She turned around and saw the monster getting ready to use his hammer.

"STAR!" Pony Head yelled trying to reach Star. Star braced for what seemed like the end til suddenly she heard something hit the monster causing it stop.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU UGLY FREAK!" Dave yelled throwing the biggest stones he could find to get its attention. The monster turned around and went towards Dave making Star relieved she was out of danger, but also concerned for Dave's safety. Once Dave saw the monster was heading its way he stood in the same spot til it got close. Once it got close enough, and tried to attack he ran under it to make a fast get away while it was caught off guard.

" _Ok maybe if I keep it busy Star can think of something that will stop him._ " Dave thought to himself. He thought his idea was going well til the monster used his hammer to hit the floor and causing it to shake making him trip. "I knew that plan wouldn't have worked out." Dave flipped over to look as the monster got closer. He tried to crawl away but it was too close for him to get away. Once the monster was close enough it went on the attack. Star tried to get to her wand, but Dave had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get to it in time. " _This is the end. There's no way I'm getting out of this._ " Dave thought to himself. As the monster's hammer came down Dave put his hands up even though there was no stopping the inevitable and closed his eyes. Star and Ponyhead looked on in horror as they believed Dave was about to die. They were shocked when all the sudden the monster's hammer stopped in place.

Dave was wondering what was taking so long and opened his eyes. What he saw made him jump in surprise. The monster stopped a few inches short, and he was now holding the sword. "Wait….. why is it…." Dave was speechless trying to make sense of all of this.

"You are worthy of the sword of Lionhart." A voice said that sounded like it was coming from the monster. Before Dave could ask anything the monster, and the temple began to vanish. Dave, Star, and Ponyhead were all speechless as they realized they were now in the middle of the forest. Finally Dave stood up still holding the sword and saw Star run over to him. Star instantly hugged him and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Dave. You were right this was dangerous and should have left the sword alone." Dave was feeling terrible that Star was crying, and blaming herself for what almost happened.

"It's fine Star. Really I'm fine." He tried to explain.

"But you almost died."

"But I didn't." he replied and pushed her forward to look at her. "This was honestly fun, and I'm happy you didn't get harmed. I was afraid the monster would have killed you if I hadn't done anything."

"Well that explains why the sword chose you then." A man in armor said who appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Dave said raising the sword. The knight lifted his helmet revealing who it was.

"I'm Star's father, and you happen to be holding the sword that belonged to the greatest knight to ever protect our family."

"How did you get here so fast?" Star asked shocked to see her dad.

"Your mother sensed that someone was going for the sword, so she told me to get here fast as possible knowing it was you most likely going for the sword. I think she'd like to have a word with all of you."

Everyone was taken to the castle on Mewni. Dave had never been to a castle before, so he was speechless from what he saw. To him it look like they had gone back in time to the Middle Ages. He stood in the room with Star, King Butterfly, and Pony Head as Star's mother began to speak.

"This was completely reckless of you Star. You went into one of the most dangerous places you could possibly go, and almost got you and your friends killed. I wish for once you'd learn to listen to me and head my warnings." As it went on Dave kept looking at Star. He could tell she knew everything her mom was saying was true, but still felt bad for her. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She finally finished. Star was about to say something until.

"Excuse me Queen Butterfly." Dave said raising his hand making everyone in the room turn towards him..

"Yes?" Moon said wondering what he could want.

"It's not Star's fault for what happened, it's mine." Dave said trying to lie. "Star told me about the legend, and I was desperate to see it for myself so I took her scissors and went to get it myself. She came to the temple to save me so if anyone should be punished it should be me." Dave knew everyone was now staring at him which made him more scared. Star and Ponyhead were wondering why he would lie to her like that. Moon walked over and looked at him making him shiver fearing she would probably have his head taken off.

"So my daughter who is known for doing things like this, isn't responsible for this?" Moon asked looking him.

"Yes ma'am that's exactly what I'm saying."

Moon stood there for a few seconds looking back from Dave to Star, and then back to Dave. Finally she opened her mouth to talk again. "Well then you should know better than to go off on your own just because you heard some legend young man. From what I heard my daughter likes having you as a friend, so you shouldn't go risking your life like that." Dave mentally sighed in relieve thinking she bought the whole story.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied to her comments. "I'd like to apologize again for what happened today, and promise it won't happen again."

"That's good to hear." Moon said. "Also about the sword. You're probably wondering why it came to you don't you?"

"Yes ma'am I was."

"This sword belonged to a knight named Lionhart. He was a protector of an ancestor in our family many years ago. As Star probably told you he went to fight a powerful monster and never returned. He sacrificed himself to defeat the monster, and the temple formed around in as a shrine in a way. Legend said that once someone worthy of defending us again came to the temple the sword would choose him."

"So does that mean I'm a knight now?" Dave asked in disbelief.

"Well you haven't been knighted yet, but the sword believes you're meant to protect Star." Moon explained further. Dave couldn't' believe anything he was hearing right now. Not only did he survive almost being crushed by a monster, he was chosen by a sword to become a knight. "Whenever you feel you, or Star are in danger the sword will appear to you again. I'm sure Glossaryck might be willing to help you learn how to use it better when he's not busy teaching Star."

"Thanks ma'am." Dave replied still in shock.

"Anyways I think that's enough for today." River stated. "You should probably all head back now after the day all of you had."

"Thank you ma'am." Dave said.

"Before you go though I need to ask you something." River said coming up to him looking serious.

"Yes sir?" Dave said scared again.

"Could you send me more of that music you played for Star?" He asked instantly changing emotions. "They're a really good band."

"Ummm sure thing." Dave said in shock of the question he was asked. After Star said goodbye to her mom and dad, and after Star's father talked to Dave about bringing him some music to listen to, they used her scissors to create a portal and went home.

"Well I see the sword chose a good man to be Star's knight." River said.

"Absolutely." Moon replied. "That boy really need to work on his lying though."

"It wasn't that bad dear." River said laughing. "As obvious as he made it, he did it so you wouldn't be mad at Star."

"I know dear." Moon said thinking about how much he must care to lie for her. "At least he's not as obvious of a liar as you."

"What do you mean by that?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone new chapter today. For those wondering yes I changed my name from .king to Mr Winchester. Since I don't just write about One Piece i thought it was time for a change. Thanks so much for the reviews and I have something to ask all of you. Since tomorrow is my 2 year anniversary of writing on here I wanted to make a new story. I wanted to cross Star over with the marvel universe like The Avengers or Doctor Strange, but I obviously don't know what I'm doing, and there's not really any fanfics to get inspiration from. I was wondering would anyone possibly want to help make that crossover with me if they wouldn't mind. Please message me if interested. I have some ideas about what would happen in it, but if you have any ideas that would be great. Thanks again for taking the time too read my story, please tell me what you think, and last but not least, "NOTICE ME DISNEY!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Once Star's parents were done talking to them, everyone went back to Star's room to relax. The sun was now starting to set since they had been out on their adventure, and then to Mewni. Everyone was still in shock that they didn't end up in trouble for what happened.

"Well it was nice finally meeting your parents." Dave said turning towards them.

"I still can't believe you lied to Star's mom like that." Pony Head said remembering what had happened on Mewni.

"Yeah you didn't have to lie to them like that." Star said. "They were right about it being dangerous, and I am the one that usually causes this."

"Well I figured if they were going to be mad they should be mad at me." Dave explained. "They didn't believe me at all did they?"

"Nope." Star stated. "You're really bad at lying."

"Yeah I figured that." Dave said feeling like an idiot.

"Then why'd do it if you knew it wouldn't work?" Star asked. Dave began to scratch his head while thinking of a way to explain his actions.

"Well….. I just felt bad you were being lectured so much, and I hate seeing you upset."

"Awwwwe Star Dave has a crush on you." Pony Head said smiling.

"HEY I NEVER SAID THAT!" Dave yelled jumping back in surprise.

"I don't know you're sure acting defensive for someone that doesn't have a crush."

"…Star your friend is evil." Dave said

"Anyways…" Star said finally trying to change the subject. "How bout we do something else?"

"Like what?" Dave asked happy they were changing subjects.

"Oh we should have a sleepover." Pony Head suggested.

"Oh that sounds like an awesome idea." Star said excited. "We should invite Janna and the others to come over to."

"Well then I guess I'll see you guys later then." Dave said getting ready to walk out.

"Wait aren't you going to stay for the sleepover?" Star asked making Dave stop.

"Well usually sleepovers are just girl things, and as you can tell I'm not a girl."

"Psst who cares about that?" Star said. "I just want to spend the night with my besties."

"Yeah come on Dave stay the night." Pony Head joined in. Dave was going to say no but it was hard for him to tell Star that the answer was no.

"Well… I guess if it's cool with everyone else I'll stay." Dave finally said. Star and Pony Head began to cheer for the slumber party. "Just please don't bring up the crush thing to everyone else."

"Sorry but I can't promise anything." Pony Head said smiling.

"…. Of course."

Just as everyone was getting ready for the sleepover Marco was finally coming home from karate. He wasn't surprised to still see Dave's bike, but was shocked that Janna, Jackie, Starfan, and Pony Head were now over at his house hanging out.

"Hey Marco." Star said noticing him. "You want to be part of our slumber party?" Marco looked over and saw Dave was sitting there with Janna and Pony Head.

"Ummm I think I'll pass. It's been a long day." Marco replied.

"Oh ok." Star said a little disappointed and walked back over. Everyone including Jackie could see how bummed out Star was by this.

"Hey Marco can we talk for a second?" Jackie said getting up

"Sure." Marco said a little surprised. They both walked up to Marco's room to talk while they sat in the living room. Star was busy talking to Starfan and Pony Head while Dave noticed Star was forcing her smile again.

"He doesn't like me does he?" Dave whispered to Janna hoping Star wouldn't hear him.

"I know he seems like a complete jerk but give him time." Janna explained. "He'll warm up to you eventually."

"I could care less if he actually likes me." Dave explained. "It's the part about it affecting Star that makes me upset." As Dave was talking to Janna about this Jackie had taken Marco up to his room to have a talk with him about Dave.

"I don't know if this is jealousy, or you just dislike him but you need to knock it off." Jackie said mad. "Star likes Dave, Janna likes him, Pony Head likes him, even me and Starfan like him yet you still think he's terrible."

"I don't hate him I just don't trust him." Marco explained. "He's never given us a reason to trust him."

"Well while you were out at your karate class, he saved Star from a monster." Jackie stated. Before he could say something else she continued. "He risked his life to save her, and apparently Star's parents believe he's destined to be a knight for her."

"Wait what?" Marco said surprised. He wasn't expecting to hear that Star's parents finally met him, and he was even more shocked to hear that he was apparently chosen to be a knight to Star. "How does that even happen?"

"Apparently when he stopped a monster from chasing her a sword said he was worthy to be a knight." Jackie explained. "It would be nice if you actually took the time to get to know him like all of us did."

"I just think his story is too shady." Marco explained. "Please tell me I'm not the only one that thinks that."

"Then actually come down and try to get to know him better." Jackie finally said. "You might actually like him if you took a few minutes to get to know him." Marco was about to refuse again til Jackie brought up another point. "I'm sure Star would actually want you to some down to since she actually wished you would have gone with her today when I know for a fact you didn't really need to go to karate today."

"… fine." Marco sighed finally giving in. He completely forgot that avoiding Dave meant that he was also avoiding Star.

"Thank you." Jackie said. They both walked down to join the sleepover. Star was instantly happy to see he was finally going to join them. Dave turned to Janna to talk to her again.

"What do you think she said to him?" Dave asked.

"Does it matter?" Janna replied. "At least he's finally down here." When Marco sat down they began to talk about everything that had happened today. They went over the fight with the monster, and had just finished the part where Dave had lied to Star's mom, and they were able to go home.

"So you lied to Star's mom to get her out of trouble?" Janna asked.

"Yep." Dave replied.

"Star you were absolutely right about Dave being a sweetheart." Pony Head stated. "It's even better that he obviously has a crush on you." Dave instantly facepalmed as Pony Head was telling them about his supposed crush.

"This was why I was debating on staying for this." Dave said laughing.

"I think that's so cool that you care about Star that much though." Jackie said.

"Yeah that's close too how much I care about Star." Starfan added.

"Well at least only one of you is pushing the crush thing." Dave said relieved.

"Well I mean it could be a possibility." Janna said with a grin. "It's obvious you both love being around each other so it's not that hard to believe."

"… I was just starting to like you too Janna." Dave said making everyone laugh.

"So Dave tell us more about yourself." Jackie said realizing Marco would never ask. "You've been a mystery since we first met you."

"Geez I didn't know so many people were interested in my life." Dave said laughing. "Well I told you most of the stuff that was obvious. Is there anything specific you want to know?"

"Do you have a crush on Star?" Pony Head instantly asked.

"Really?" Dave asked. "Out of all the things you could possibly ask, that's the one thing you want to know?"

"Come on Dave just answer her." Janna said joining in. Everyone was now starring at Dave wondering what he would say.

"Well…." Dave said covering his face. "I wouldn't mind going on a date with Star sometime."

"KNEW IT!" Pony Head yelled instantly which made everyone laugh.

"I hate all of you right now." Dave said shaking his head.

"Just imagine how Tom will react to that." Marco said making everyone stop.

"Who's Tom?" Dave asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about him." Star said. "He's my demon ex-boyfriend that hates Marco."

"Why does he hate Marco?" Dave asked now curious.

"Cause Marco stole his dance during a blood moon ball." Star explained.

"Yeah that sounds like a good reason to be mad." Dave said laughing.

"Anyways hopefully he doesn't end up finding out about you." Marco said.

"Yeah that would sound bad if he did." Dave added. "So is there anything else anyone wants to know? Preferably something not related to me and Star."

"Yeah I got one." Marco said raising his hand. Star and Jackie looked at him surprised that he wanted to ask something, but also worried what he would possibly act. "You're obviously the same age as us, but you drive a motorcycle. How in the world did someone like you get it so young, and why are you allowed to drive it?"

"Simple." Dave started. "I found it in the junkyard broken down, and I thought it would be fun to rebuild it."

"Wait you were just in a junkyard, found a random bike, and fixed it up?" Janna asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Dave said.

"Why were you even there?" Jackie asked also curious. "And how did you know how to fix it?"

"Well to answer the second part when I was in England I was really into working on engines. We were really into offroading, and making things go fast."

"We?" Star said noticing what he said.

"Oh some people I used to know." Dave said looking down. "No one really important."

"Didn't you have any friends there?" Marco said. "You never talk about anyone from England. It's like you don't want anyone to know anything that went on there." Everyone hated to admit it, but as much as they liked Dave he was too secretive about his life. Eventually Dave sighed realizing he couldn't talk his way out of it.

"I guess I can't avoid it anymore. You guys aren't going to drop it until I explain what happened."

"What happened?" Star asked.

"There's a reason why I specifically came here, and there's also a reason why I'm not in England anymore. See it all started a few months before I transferred here."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone great news today was the last day of the semester, which means more time for relaxing, watching Star vs the Forces of Evil, listening to Queen, and of course focusing on my story. It's hard to believe I've gotten the support I got for my story, and I love all of you for sending your support every chapter. As always thanks again for taking the time too read my story, please tell me what you think, and last but not least, "NOTICE ME DISNEY!"**


	8. Chapter 8

"Before I start I should give you some background about me." Dave stated. "First thing I should probably point out is Dave Mercury isn't my real name." Everyone's eyes got big from his first confession.

"What do you mean that's not your real name?" Marco asked.

"I mean I changed it after I moved." Dave explained pulling out his phone. "My real name is David Bright." Dave showed a picture of the cover of an album of a boy band. "That's me in the middle with longer hair and a little younger."

"You were in a boy band?" Star asked shocked. "That's so cool it must have been fun to be in it."

"It was at first." Dave stated. "My dad was an agent trying to find that next big group so he could be rich and famous. So he found four boys to put in a group and called them the Bright Stars. He added me to it after finding out I was talented."

"I heard of that group before." Janna admitted making everyone turn to her. "What some of their songs were good."

"Psst girl every time we do this we find out something completely different about you." Pony Head said. "Most of the time I wonder what else we're going to find out about you that's completely out there."

"Anyways…" Dave said trying to get back on track. "We were actually a big hit for a couple years. Like I said it was fun, but began to suck because I was obviously the youngest of the group, and as I got older I didn't want to sing that kind of music anymore." Everyone could tell he didn't enjoy talking about this.

"So you guys just stopped after you decided you didn't want to do it anymore?" Star asked.

"No my dad kept quilting me into doing it. The thing that stopped it was my parents didn't put the money into a trust fund for me since I was still a kid and they ended up getting sent to jail, and then all the supposed band members I was friends with left to try to start a new group and replaced me because they didn't want to have anything to do with me." Everyone was surprised to learn this was what Dave was trying to hide from them. They felt even worst to hear he was basically replaced.

"So why are you here now though?" Marco asked still curious.

"Well after my parents went to jail my uncle who also works in music came over and asked if I wanted to live with him. I told him I wanted to be away from the music scene from awhile and asked if he could possibly let me do that instead. He offered to pay for a house I could live in, and said this place was a perfect distance in case he needed to check up on me. Then I asked if I could change my name so no one would know who I was, and the rest you pretty much know."

"Have you even spoken to your father since this happened?" Janna asked.

"He's tried sending me letters." Dave explained. "I usually throw them away every time I see one."

"So that's why you felt bad for me that day." Star said. "You knew what it was like to feel left out and replaced." Everyone turned to Star realizing she felt the same way before Dave finally showed up.

"Star why didn't you tell us you felt that way?" Marco asked. "That was the last thing I wanted to happen."

"It wasn't like I didn't want to." Star explained. "You guys were so happy together, and I didn't want you to think I was a jerk for telling you I felt left out."

"It's not easy telling people that either." Dave explained. "She was probably scared you wouldn't like her anymore for saying she felt like you weren't close anymore."

"Star I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way." Marco said. "I promise there's never going to come a time I want you out of my life." Star went over to him to Marco to hug him, and he hugged her back.

"Thanks Marco." Star said smiling.

"So this has been the best sleepover ever." Dave said making everyone turn to him. "What I never been to one before so it's been a really good time."

"You never spent the night at a friend's house before?" Janna asked.

"I barely had any friends growing up." Dave replied.

"But you're so cool though." Star said pushing Marco away and going over to Dave to hug him. "How could anyone not want to be friends with someone as awesome as you?" Star didn't realize to Dave started tapping again that she was suffocating him. Star instantly let go as the others started to tell her that Dave seemed to be struggling. "Oh geez I'm so sorry Dave."

"What is it with you and hugs?" Dave said breathing heavily. "I'm scared to find out how you treat things that you hate." Everyone started to laugh at Dave's joke. Everyone went on for a couple more hours talking, eating snacks and telling scary stories. Dave started playing videos from a person named Chills on Youtube. **(A/N: That dude is freaking scary. It's not even the stories it's his voice that makes it so scary.)** Marco became scared the more he listened to those videos. Obviously Janna began to scare him every chance she got making the others laugh. Eventually they called it a night and went to sleep.

Dave eventually woke up and saw he was up before the others. He was even more surprised to see Marco actually went to sleep after they spent so long scaring him.

"I guess he wasn't that scared after all." Dave whispered laughing.

"Yeah I'm shocked to." Star said making him jump. "Seems like Marco isn't the only one scared."

"So why are you up?" Dave asked finally able to relax.

"No idea." Star replied. "Probably the same reason why you're up."

"That makes sense." Dave added. "So this has been one heck of a time."

"Yep." Star said smiling. "That's what usually happens when I go on an adventure."

"Good to know." Dave said laughing. "You know when I told my uncle I wanted to be a regular teenager, I had no idea that meant going on magic adventures, fighting monsters, and becoming a knight."

"Sorry if I ruined your chance at a normal life."

"Don't be." Dave said smiling. "It's been amazing."

"So do you think you'll want to be a singer again?" Star finally asked.

"Not sure." Dave stated. "I mean I did like it at one time, and I love singing rock music obviously, but being a knight wouldn't be so bad. Not that many people can say they're destined to be a knight."

"Sounds like a tough choice." Star said looking down thinking about how she'll automatically be queen someday.

"Yep." Dave said and then pausing. "Maybe I should do both."

"Both?" Star looked up shocked.

"Yeah." Dave said smiling. "I mean who says you only have to do one thing for the rest of your life?"

"I never thought about it like that." Star said shocked to hear him say that.

"So what does the future Queen of Mewni want to be someday?" Dave finally asked.

"I'm pretty sure queen is the only thing I'll be doing." Star said feeling bummed out.

"Well as your future knight I feel like I should protect from anything, including boredom." Dave said noticing her mood change. "As much as I'm sure you'll be the future queen, it doesn't mean it will be the only thing you're known for."

"What else will I be known for?" Star asked surprised to hear him say that.

"Whatever you want." Dave instantly replied. Star was still for a few seconds before smiling and giving Dave a hug.

"Thanks Dave. I definitely needed someone like you in my life." Dave smiled and gave her a hug back.

"Glad I could be so helpful."

" _Those two are really close aren't they?_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Ok be honest who expected that to be Dave's backstory? Either way I hope you enjoyed Dave's back story, and have fun trying to guess who else was up with them. This probably was the chapter that scared me most because I worried about finally doing Dave's back story but I'm happy with how I did it, and I hope that everyone loves it to. As always thanks again for taking the time too read my story, please tell me what you think, and last but not least, "NOTICE ME DISNEY!"**


	9. Chapter 9

After a week of waiting for the weekend it was finally Friday again. Everyone already had plans, but no one was more excited than Star was. After Dave had admitted he would want to go on a date with Star, they agreed to go on one after class was over. Both had their own feelings about how they felt about the date.

"Oh this is going to be so awesome." Star said grabbing her backpack and heading towards the exit.

"So what are you two going to do today?" Janna asked as she walked with Star.

"He wasn't sure but hopefully it should be fun." Star said. Star was excited because of how great it was to hang out with Dave, but Dave wasn't exactly optimistic about the date.

"Why did I have to admit I want to go on a date with her?" Dave said looking down.

"Dude calm down." Marco said trying to get him to look at the upside of this. Since Marco had finally agreed to get to know Dave better he began to talk to him more, and found out he seemed like a nice guy. He definitely wasn't expecting to see Dave act like this today. "I thought you were supposed to be the cool guy that's always calm."

"I've never been on a date before Marco." Dave admitted. "It's hard to be calm when you're doing something that you've never done before."

"If it makes you feel better Marco didn't go on a date before til I asked him to a dance." Jackie said hoping that would cheer him up.

"Wait you asked him instead of him asking you?" Dave asked shifting his attention to what she told him.

"Yep." Jackie said. Marco at first wanted to say something but realized there was nothing he could really say related to that. "Just be the same way you've been since you met her, and you'll be fine." Dave finally looked up and smiled from her advice.

"Thanks Jackie." Dave said giving her a high five and then running off leaving her and Marco alone.

"You know you didn't have to tell him you asked me out." Marco said with his arms crossed.

"Something tells me he wouldn't have believed it if I told him it was you that asked me out." Jackie said laughing. As much as he hated to admit it she had a point.

Star was waiting outside for Dave to show up so they could start their date. She wasn't really sure what to expect but was excited for whatever they would end up doing. After waiting a few minutes she finally saw Dave walking towards her and instantly waved. "Hey Dave you ready for our date?" Star asked smiling.

"Nope." Dave instantly replied. "But like I said last time I'm sure it will be fun." Star laughed and started walking with him as they went to the first place he wanted to go for their date. Dave had found a nice diner while walking around and thought it would be a nice place to stop for them at first. They both walked in and ordered two burgers with fries. After the waitress brought them their drinks they began to talk some more.

"I love the look of this place." Star said looking around.

"Hopefully you like the taste of the food just as much." Dave said laughing.

"So how did you find this place anyways?"

"Well I was just walking and then I got hungry so….." Dave was about to finish til he heard a man yelling that made him look behind him.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" The man yelled holding a gun. Everyone instantly dropped to the ground except for Star.

"Star get down." Dave said trying to get her to go down. The man saw her and began to walk towards her.

"I SAID ON THE GROUND!" He walked towards her about to point his gun at her. Dave instantly got up to stop him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT….." Dave yelled getting in front of him, but was cut off as the man pistol whipped him in the face knocking him down. He was about to aim it at Dave until….

"NARWHAL BLAST!" Star yelled aiming her wand at the man that knocked out Dave. The man was instantly knocked out, taking everyone inside out of danger. After someone had called the cops they came and took the man away. Dave eventually regained consciousness and was checked by the police to make sure he was ok. Dave remained quiet the whole time, making Star concerned. After they ate and left she started to worry if there was something wrong.

"So that burger was good." Star said trying to start a conversation. "We definitely need to go back sometime."

"Yeah that would be nice." Dave said looking away from her. Eventually she got fed up and grabbed his arm making him stop.

"Listen I'm sorry that happened, but don't let it get you down." Star said as he turned around. "I know you wish you had stopped that guy instead, but the important thing is you and me are ok."

"I just wish I had been better help." Dave said finally looking at her. "He knocked me out instantly, and if you had forgotten your wand who knows what would have happened."

"Don't think about that." Star said grabbing his shoulders. "Think of it this way. You saved me, and I just returned the favor." Dave finally smiled from Star trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Star."

"No problem bestie." Star said giving him a hug. Once that was over, they began to walk around some more til they got to an arcade. Star was instantly excited at the games they could play but was wondering more about the prizes at the ticket stand.

"What are those for?" Star said pointing at them.

"If you play certain games they'll give you tickets, and you can trade them in for prizes." Dave explained.

"OH I WANT A PRIZE!" Star yelled instantly. Dave laughed and went over to some of the games to show which ones gave tickets.

"Alright then one stuffed animal coming up." Dave said as he put a quarter in the basketball game. Dave spent a long time trying, but it was obvious he wasn't that good at the game. Eventually Dave wasn't able to play anymore and had to settle for the tickets he got. He looked bummed out as he walked over and told Star how many tickets they had. "So Star you can get any of those prizes with the amount we have now." Dave was bummed out because he wanted to win her one of the giant teddy bears, but it was obvious he didn't have enough for it.

"Hmmmmmm." Star said looking at the ones she could pick. Eventually she saw something she liked. "That one." She said pointing. The person at the stand handed her a stuffed penguin which she hugged instantly. "Thank you Dave."

"You're welcome." Dave said changing his mood as he saw Star was happy with her prize. He wasn't sure if she really did like it, or if she was just acting that way to cheer him up again. After they were done there they began to walk around the park. Dave could see Star was really happy with her stuffed penguin now.

"So why did you pick a penguin?" Dave finally asked.

"Oh I watched this sport called hockey the other day, and one of the teams were penguins so I love penguins now." Star explained.

"You do know that's just the name of the team right?" Dave said wondering if she thought the game was played by real penguins.

"Of course." Star said laughing. "Do you think I'm crazy or something?"

"As a matter a fact yes." Dave said joking. Star instantly laughed back but their moods changed once they heard a rumble of thunder.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to do anything today." Dave said looking at the sky.

"I guess they were wrong." Star said as she also looked up. Eventually the rain began to pour all over them.

"Geez it's coming down like crazy." Dave said as he took off his leather jacket and put it over Star.

"Don't you need this to stay dry?" Star asked looking at him shocked.

"I'll be fine." Dave said with a smile. "Let's just get you back home quick before it gets worst." After that they both ran back to Marco's house to get out of the rain. Since his house was closer than Dave's, it made more sense to go there instead. Even though it was closer it was still a long walk from them, so they were getting soaked the longer they were out there.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE RIGHT!?" Dave yelled as he ran with Star.

"YEAH IT'S JUST A COUPLE BLOCKS AWAY!" She replied. As they ran they saw a car speeding towards them. It was about to hit a puddle making Dave jump in front of Star. At this point Dave was completely drenched and just stood there looking down. "Dave are you ok?"

"Yeah….." he replied looking at himself and lifting his arms. "Let's just get you home." The rest of the walk was quiet til they finally got inside.

"Oh Star thank goodness you're alright." Mrs Diaz said seeing her come in. "We were worried about you being out in this."

"I'm fine." Star said as she turned to Dave who was looking at the ground again.

"Well at least you're not out in this." Mr Diaz said. He looked over at Dave and noticed he was soaked worse than Star was. "Maybe your friend should spend the night. It's supposed to be like this all night."

"Oh I don't want to be a bother." Dave said finally looking up.

"It's no bother at all." Mrs Diaz said with a smile. "I'm sure Marco wouldn't mind if you borrowed some clothes for tonight."

"Awesome it's like a mini sleepover." Star said smiling. "I'll come back down later I need to go get changed." Star ran up while Mrs. Diaz called for Marco and asked to bring down a towel and outfit for Dave. After that Dave went to dry off and change. Once he came out he walked to the living room where Marco was sitting.

"So how did the date go?" Marco asked.

"Terrible." Dave replied instantly as he sat on the couch.

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Someone tried to rob the restaurant we went to, I couldn't win Star a better prize, it started raining while we were out, and we got splashed by some jerk in his car." Marco looked at him with wide eyes feeling bad.

"Geez that does sound like a lot."

"Thanks for reminding me." Dave said still down.

"Hey Marco. Hey random guy." Glossaryck said showing up.

"Oh hey Glossaryck." Marco said turning to him. "Dave this is Glossaryck. He's the one that teaches Star how to use her wand."

"Oh hey I heard Star's mom mention you after she told me about that sword." Dave said. "I was meaning to ask you about training me."

"Well I guess teaching you wouldn't be that much." Glossaryck said holding his chin. "Hopefully I'll finally have a student that actually listens the first time I say something."

"I don't even know if I'm cut out for this though." Dave said thinking back to earlier. "I thought it was supposed to pop up when me or Star were in danger but when someone tried to rob us it didn't appear."

"That's because you never tried summoning it before." Glossaryck explained. "After a while it will seem like a norm to summon it. I'm guessing that's not the only thing that has you bothered though is it?"

"Well besides that everything that could go wrong went wrong tonight, and I'm pretty sure this was the worst date ever."

"Come on Dave you even said this was your first date." Marco joined in. "I did see Star and she seemed like she was happy."

"I think she just felt bad for me." Dave replied. Glossaryck could see nothing was getting through to him so he got an idea.

"Both of you follow me."

"Wait why?" Dave asked.

"Less talking, more following." Glossaryck said as he continued. Marco and Dave shrugged and walked up to see where he was going. He stopped right next to Star's door and put his finger over his mouth to tell them to be quiet. After they sat down they heard Star talking to someone.

"The date was so much fun tonight." Star said. "We got to stop a robber, eat delicious burgers, he won me a prize, and even gave me his coat and jumped in front of me to stop a car from splashing me."

"Awe Dave is definitely the best." Pony Head said back.

"Geez how often do those two talk?" Dave whispered to Marco.

"A lot." Marco replied. They were both shushed by Glossaryck so they could keep listening.

"He's definitely a keeper girl. Definitely better than your ex."

"Way better." Star said laughing. Dave was shocked to hear how the day went from Star's point of view.

"See Dave?" Glossaryck asked. "What you saw as the worst day ever, was the best day for her."

"Geez I didn't really think she would have enjoyed it that much." Dave said still in shock.

"You really need to give yourself more credit." Marco added. "Star obviously likes you, and no matter what happened she was going to enjoy it."

"I guess you're right." Dave said finally realizing Star did have a great night after all.

"Anyways I should head back down." Star said after she stopped laughing. "Dave and Marco are probably wondering where I am so I shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Oh crap." Dave said as they got up and hurried back to the living room. Everyone sat down and acted normal as Star finally came back down.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Star said as she joined them on the couch. "Pony Head called and wanted to know how the date went."

"Oh how's she doing?" Dave said acting like he didn't hear their conversation.

"She's fine." Star replied. "She just wanted to know how the date went and I told her it was awesome."

"Well good to know you loved the date." Dave said. "So what should we do now?"

"We could have a movie night." Marco said.

"I like that idea." Dave stated. "Anyone have a certain bunch they want to watch?"

"Oh how about these." Star said holding up a DVD box collection. "It's six movies, and it has my name in the title, and apparently involves a war." Dave and Marco both instantly knew what she was referring to."

"Well this is going to be a fun night." Dave said smiling that she picked a good series.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow longest chapter yet. I honestly wasn't expecting it to go so long, but as it went on I kept coming up with more and more things to add. "Hope you enjoyed their first date, and for those wondering, yes I waited til after Rogue One came out since I added them watching Star Wars at the end. By the way went to see it and it was great. If you haven't seen it yet then STOP READING THIS AND CHECK IT OUT CAUSE IT'S AWESOME! Lol seriously thanks for reading my chapter, tell me what you think, and last but not least "NOTICE ME DISNEY!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Dave was finally learning how to use his sword from Glossaryck. He was finally able to get it to appear when he wanted and was now focusing on how to fight with it outside since the weather was finally nice again.. Glossaryck was happy to finally have a student that actually listened to him while Star and Marco sat back and watched.

"Ok that's it for today Dave." Glossaryck said stepping up. "You've made a lot of progress and on your way of becoming a great knight."

"Thanks Glossaryck." Dave said.

"Just remember the sword is an extension of you, and shouldn't just be seen as a weapon." Glossaryck explained further.

"So now can we go have some fun?" Star said jumping up.

"Star we should be going over more about your wand." Glossaryck stated. "Especially since it's finally back together again."

"But that's boring." Star said slouching over. "Can't we just do it next week since you were training Dave at the same time you train me?"

"Fine." Glossaryck said knowing there was no way to win with her. "As much as I love you Dave, can you take it from here? I don't want her using this excuse again."

"Yeah I think I have the basics down." Dave replied smiling as he made his sword vanish. "I'm sure I'll be a master at this in no time."

"Good well see you kids later." Glossaryck said as he disappeared.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Dave asked.

"There's a restaurant having karoke tonight." Marco suggested. "Jackie said she was too busy to go, but since Dave likes to sing maybe that would be fun to do."

"That sounds like a great idea." Star said. "No one else has got to hear you sing besides me so it could be a lot of fun."

"Sounds like a plan." Dave said smiling. They went back inside to watch tv for a few hours. Once it got close to the time Marco told them they left together to head for karoke.

"You know we should really have another movie night." Dave said starting conversation. "I like just laying around and watching movies with friends."

"Sounds good, but next time let's not watch a series like that with Star watching." Marco said remembering last night.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Star said trying to defend herself.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

"HE JUST TOOK OFF LUKE'S ARM!" Star yelled shocked. She wasn't expecting any of the things that happened during Empire Strikes Back, and Dave and Marco were starting to rethink their decision to watch Star Wars while everyone was trying to get some sleep. "FIRST HE KILLS HIS FATHER AND NOW THIS?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO EVIL?!"

" _Obi Won never told you what happened to your father."_

" _He told me enough. He told me you killed him."_ Dave tried to go for the remote while the line was going but just before he could reach it ….

" _No. I am your father."_ Dave and Marco both looked over at Star knowing what was coming next, but had no idea how loud it would be.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Star yelled louder than Luke did in the movie waking the whole neighborhood.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"My favorite part was when you had to explain to the cops why you yelled no at the top of your lungs so late at night." Dave said trying hard not to laugh.

"Ok so I didn't get the memo that Vader was his father. I'm sure I'm not the first one to react like that." Star said remembering explaining to an officer how shocked she was.

"How bout from now on when we watch a series like that we just watch it in the studio in Dave's house?" Marco suggested. "That way we don't have to worry about something like that happening again."

"Sounds good with me." Dave said. "I completely forgot only Star and Janna have seen my place so far. Maybe we should hang out at my place one day." As they went on they finally got to the restaurant and looked through the song books to find a song they would want to sing. Marco was obviously too nervous to sing even though he was looking through one of the books, and Dave and Star were busy looking one of the books to find a nice song each of them would want to sing.

"Hey Dave is this a good one?" Star said pointing at one of the ones in the book.

"Why are you asking me?" Dave asked laughing.

"Cause you're good at knowing music and I want to know if this is good." Star explained. Dave took a look at the song and saw what Star was asking about.

"Well it is a good song, but it is a duet." Dave explained.

"Oh could you sing with me then?" Star asked.

"You want me to sing that with you?" Dave said a little shocked but feeling like Star planned on singing with him.

"But you said it was a good song." Star said begging. "And Marco is already scared to get up on his own."

"Hey I'm right here." Marco said looking up from the book he was holding.

"Well it's just I don't really sing that much outside of rock so I really wasn't expecting this." Dave explained.

"Please Dave I promise I'll even sing whatever song you want after that's over." Star begged one last time. Dave was trying to say no, but Star gave him a sad look making it really hard to tell her no.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try something new." Dave said giving up.

"Thank you Dave." Star said writing it down and handing it in.

"Does she do that to you?" Dave asked Marco.

"Every once in a while." Marco said. "I think she does that to everyone though and not just us."

"Yeah that definitely sounds like something she'd do." Dave said realizing Star was great at getting her way most of the time.

"Ok we're up." Star said as she ran up to grab his arm and lift him up.

"Already?" Dave said surprised.

"Yep no one else put in their selection so I guess we're up first." Star said as she dragged him to the stage.

"Geez I wasn't expecting us to be the ones to start karoke night." Dave said as he let Star lead him to the stage to get ready.

"Good luck you two." Marco said smiling. "I'll be sure to watch." Marco got up and went to sit at a table to watch them sing. He didn't get to hear the song Star had selected for them so he was anxious to hear what she picked for her and Dave. As he got his seat the announcer came up to start the show.

"Hello everyone welcome to karoke night at _Gray's_ , I'm you host Gray Cornel and tonight we start with two new comers. Please help me welcome Dave Mercury and Star Butterfly who are performing "Two Is Better Than One"."

Dave and star both got up on stage and were welcomed with cheers including Marco clapping for his friends. Star had a huge smile as she waved to everyone and grabbed the mic, while Dave looked calmer as he got ready by grabbing the mic and waving to the audience. The music started and Dave got ready to sing since the male vocals started first.

 _I remember what you wore on the first day_ _  
_ _You came into my life and I thought hey_ _  
_ _You know, this could be something_

 _'Cause everything you do and words you say_ _  
_ _You know that it all takes my breath away_ _  
_ _And now I'm left with nothing_

 _So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_ _  
_ _And maybe two is better than one_ _  
_ _But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_ _  
_ _And you've already got me coming undone_ _  
_ _And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Dave looked over and waited for Star to start. He was expecting to see the way she looked at him, but was even more surprised once she started singing.

 _I remember every look upon your face_ _  
_ _The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_ _  
_ _You make it hard for breathing_

 _'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_ _  
_ _I think of you and everything's okay_ _  
_ _I'm finally now believing_

 _Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_ _  
_ _Maybe two is better than one_ _  
_ _But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_ _  
_ _And you've already got me coming undone_ _  
_ _And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Marco wasn't expecting to see how they looked at each other while they were singing. As the song went on they moved closer to each other and were now face to face looking into each other's eyes. "Wait are they going to…."

 _I remember what you wore on the first day_ _  
_ _You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

 _Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_ _  
_ _Maybe two is better than one_ _  
_ _There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_ _  
_ _And you've already got me coming undone_

 _And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_ _  
_ _'Cause, baby, two is better than one_ _  
_ _There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_ _  
_ _But I've figured out with all that's said and done_ _  
_ _Two is better than one, two is better than one_

After the song was over everyone began to cheer. Marco started clapping along with the crowd. Dave put down the mic and continued to look at Star.

"I'm pretty sure they loved it." Dave said smiling. He was surprised when star didn't say anything back and just kept looking in his eyes. Before he could say anything he was cut off with her lips kissing his, which made the crowd cheer even louder and made Marco shocked that they really did end up kissing. After they broke the kiss Gray got back on stage.

"Well this is definitely a first for karoke night. PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR DAVE AND STAR!" As the crowd continued to cheer Star and Dave finally walked off the stage and over to Marco's table to join him.

"That was so much fun." Star said excited at what just happened. "You were so amazing up there Dave."

"Thanks Star." Dave replied. "But it was great because I had you to sing with up there."

"Thanks but you're obviously the better singer." Star said still smiling.

"So does this mean you two are a couple now?" Marco finally asked after that shocking kiss.

"After that I'm pretty sure we are." Dave said laughing. "I still can't believe you did that Star."

"Me neither." Star said. "It just felt like something I should do."

"Well it definitely our performance so much better." Dave added as he grabbed her hand making her smile.

"Hey kids you did a great job out there." Gray said as he went to their table.

"Thanks Mr. Cornel." Dave said.

"Please call me Gray." Gray replied "I was wondering if you'd like a recording of your performance of tonight. We usually offer a price, but after your amazing show you deserve it for free."

"YES PLEASE!" Star yelled excited to hear that. Gray took down Dave's email, and emailed him the copy of them singing. Dave checked his phone to make sure he got it, but decided to watch it after the show to see the other performances. After watching for a couple of hours the three of them decided to head back home. As they were walking home they finally played the video of them singing.

"See I told you that you were great up there," Dave said as him and Star were walking together.

"You're still the better singer though." Star said holding his arm. Marco just looked on not able to say a word as we watched the both of them. Eventually they got back to Marco's house and walked to the door.

"Well this was a fun night." Marco said opening the door.

"Are you staying with us again Dave?" Star asked.

"Sorry but I'm going to head back to my place for the night." He explained. "But I'm still up for hanging out at my place next week with everyone if you want."

"That sounds like fun." Star replied smiling. "Right Marco?"

"Oh yeah right." Marco replied as he was caught off guard still thinking about them singing.

"Well then I'll see you Monday then." Dave said.

"See you Monday Dave." Star sauud before giving him a kiss goodnight making Marco surprised again. He couldn't explain it but he felt weird watching them kiss. After that Dave began walking home, and Star went inside with Marco.

"That was the best night ever." Star said thinking about what had happened. "I need to tell everyone what happened." With that Star ran up to her room.

"Ok goodnight Star." Marco said before she vanished. She was too busy thinking about Dave to reply to him though. Marco went up to his room, got changed and laid in his bed thinking about everything that had happened. He thought about how happy Star was, and also that kiss he saw. "At least she's happy now." Marco said thinking about how excited star was. He hadn't seen her that happy since him and Jackie got together. "Why do I feel this way though? I should be happy for them shouldn't I?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone hope you're enjoying your holidays, and hope you have a great new year. It finally happened Dave and star are a thing. You have no idea how hard it was picking a song for them to sing together. I eventually picked it because it reminds me of how Star and Marco are always together, and how they need each other no matter if they're going through the things in our world, are in another dimension having a crazy adventure. Also yelling "NOTICE ME DISNEY!" apparently paid off cause one of my reviews was apparently from "Disney". If you're reading this Disney thanks for noticing me, but now I don't know what else to say cause I didn't expect to get this far. I guess now i just ask about if I can have a job. Also does anyone else think that song would make a great Starco amv? Someone should either make that, or tell me how to make one cause I think it could possibly be good. Anyways now that Disney apparently noticed me, I need a new phrase to put at the end of my chapters. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to say them. Since I don't have one yet I decided to answer some reviewers since you've been sticking with my story for so long.**

 **Bookwormreader- thank you for your encouraging words, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **SJMT shipper- I do ship Tom and Janna together, and can't wait to see them interact with each other. Also I'm a guy if you were still wondering.**

 **Crow's Apprentice- thanks for telling me Dave is awesome. It means a lot to hear how great of an OC Dave is.**

 **PorcelanaRota- thank you for telling me I capture the characters so well in the story. That's exactly why I want to be a writer for a series someday.**

 **Milaysnow- I actually put in the line about her asking to drive the motorcycle after reading your review so thanks for that.**


	11. Chapter 11

"It's really nice out today." Marco said sitting on a bench with Jackie.

"It is." Jackie commented. They were out on another date and were sitting on a bench watching the clouds.

"Look at that one." Marco said pointing at one flying by. "It looks like a heart."

"Yeah it does." Jackie said smiling. "And that one looks just like a butterfly."

"Wow it really does." Marco said amazed. He was surprised how detailed it was. It almost left little to the imagination.

"And that one looks like a star." Jackie said as she pointed at a perfect star shape in the sky.

"That's…. strange." Marco said seeing the star shaped one pass by. " _There's no way clouds can look exactly like that._ " As Marco was thinking about it it immediately turned to night. As he looked up to see the sky again he saw the moon with the same red glow from the ball, and for the night him and Jackie kissed. "When did it become night all of the sudden?"

"Marco why aren't you being honest?" Jackie said making him turn towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Marco said caught off guard.

"You're hiding the truth from her." Another voice said making him turn around.

"Janna? But what are you doing here?"

"You need to tell her the truth." Janna said. Marco wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"It's not right to keep this from her." Another voice said. He was even more shocked to see it was Dave standing there with them. "Sooner or later she'll leave and you'll be the only one to blame."

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Marco yelled tired of them being cryptic.

"You know what we're talking about." Dave said as his sword appeared. Marco saw him lift it up as if he was offering the sword to him. "You're the one that deserves this, not me."

 **xxx**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Marco yelled as he sat up, and realized he was in his room. He looked around and realized that was all a dream. "I thought these dreams were finally over." He said as he got up to get ready for school. He had been hiding this from Jackie and everyone, but he would constantly get dreams like that since they had started dating. He never knew what the reason was, but he would just shrug it off as just some weird dream.

After he had gotten ready, him and Star ate breakfast, and started walking to the bus. All Marco could keep thinking about was what had happened in his dream. He started to realize they really could be trying to tell him something, but it was too difficult for him to actually think what it could be they were trying to say.

"Hey Marco are you ok?" Star finally asked making him snap back to his senses.

"Oh… yeah I'm fine Star." Marco answered. "Just had some trouble sleeping last night."

"Was it a nightmare?" She asked making Marco surprised.

"Kind of….." He answered. "How did you guess that?"

"I had some weird dream last night to." She explained.

"What was it about?" Marco asked more curious now that he knew him and star both had weird dreams last night.

"Oh nothing specific." Star said looking away. "Just another nightmare that's probably from eating at night."

"Yeah that's probably the same for me." Marco said knowing Star was lying. Before he could think about it further, the bus showed up and they jumped on. Marco couldn't stop thinking about what Star had told him earlier while they were riding to school. He knew she was lying to him about her dream, but knew she'd never tell him even if he asked. He decided to just let it go for now since he had to think about his own dream. The one thing that kept him thinking was Dave offering his sword to Marco and telling him he deserved it. There's no way something like that just shows up in a random dream.

 **xxx**

Eventually the day let out and everyone was getting ready to spend the day doing whatever. Star and the others were going to have a girl's day while Marco went to look for Dave. Eventually he saw him out in front about to head home.

"Hey Dave!" Marco yelled running to him making him turn around.

"Oh hey Marco what's up?" Dave said a little surprised to see Marco running to him and trying to get his attention.

"Since Star and the others are hanging out do you want to do something?" Marco asked.

"Ummmm sure." Dave said even more surprised. He still knew that Marco hardly wanted to be in the same room as him, and now he wants to hang out since everyone else was doing something.

"Great let's head out then." Marco said as he started walking.

" _What in the world is this boy up to?_ " Dave asked himself as he followed.

Marco was walking on obviously wanting to start a conversation, but he couldn't find the words to sayit.

"So how are you and Jackie doing?" Dave said finally breaking the silence.

"We're doing good." Marco answered.

"That's good." Dave said. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I don't know." Marco finally explained. "It's just some stupid dream I had an now…."

"You had a weird dream to?" Dave cut him off.

"Yeah….." Marco said surprised. "Star told you about that?"

"Yep she did." He answered. "She told me that earlier today when we were alone during lunch.

 **(flashback)**

Dave could tell Star was hiding something from his as they met up for lunch. Before they met up with the others he asked if they could talk alone since there was something wrong. Star agreed and they went someplace to talk.

"So what is up with you today?" Dave asked.

"I…. had a weird dream about all of us." Star explained. "I'm just worried that maybe I don't know what I want."

"You mean like with us?" Dave asked.

"…..yes." Star said looking down afraid to look at Dave. "I mean you're so awesome, and you've been one of the greatest friends ever, and you've saved me, but I feel like I'm not supposed to be with you." Star was on the verge of tears thinking about how Dave possibly hates her for kissing him, and now telling him all of this. She was pretty sure he'd never want to speak to her again, and she couldn't blame him.

"So are you saying you don't want to be together then?" Dave asked.

"…. I'm so sorry Dave." Star said getting ready to cry. "I mean I like everything about you, but I don't like you in that way."

"Star its fine." Dave said hugging her. "It's ok if you're not in love with me, you're still the greatest friend I've ever had."

"But I basically started a relationship, and now I'm ending it after a couple days." Star said still feeling bad.

"That's ok." Dave said. "We went out on a date, and it was fun. We went out to sing and that was fun to. Just because we won't be in a relationship anymore, doesn't mean things can't be fun anymore."

"So you're not mad at me?" Star said wiping her eyes.

"Of course not." Dave said. "The last thing I want is for you to be in a relationship with someone you're not in love with."

"So we're still friends then?"

"Yes Star." Dave said laughing. "There's never going to be a time where I'll hate beign friends with you."

 **(end of flashback)**

"So then we met up with you guys and that was the end of it." Dave explained.

"Wait you broke up after a couple days and you're just fine with it?" Marco said shocked.

"Yeah pretty much." Dave said after thinking for a second.

"But you and Star are perfect together, and she loves being around you, and you helped save her." Marco said wondering how he was fine with all of this.

"Hmmmmm that sounds like someone else I know." Dave said listening to his comments.

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked as they stopped walking

"Marco stop pretending already." Dave eventually said. "Ever since you met me you've been pretending to be someone else when it came to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"When everyone started to see I really was just a good friend you pretended I was just someone shady, and you didn't want to be around me. Which by the way is a terrible thing to do because that meant you were also avoiding Star." Dave explained.

"Well you were keeping your story from us for that first week ad you could have had a secret agenda." Marco said mad that he was accusing him of lying.

"Oh really?" Dave asked. "If you really did feel that way, then why in the world would you let me be around Star, instead of being with her like the day I got this sword, to make sure I wasn't trying anything?"

"Well I….." Marco tried to explain.

"And what's worst is the day you met me, I know you asked Janna to try to tag along with me and Star to make sure I didn't have an agenda." Dave said now visibly mad at Marco. "I know for a fact that's the truth, because she asked me in private what my "Deal" was, which I replied I just felt bad because you and everyone else didn't seem to care."

"Hey we did care!" Marco yelled.

"Really well you could have fooled me with how you acted towards Star before I showed up!" Dave yelled back. "It took someone she never met before to go check on her instead of her best friend!" Marco stopped to think about what Dave was saying. Even though Janna had told him Dave seemed fine, and that Dave was going to be with Star on an adventure, he left someone else to go with Star to make sure she'd be ok instead of going with them.

"I really was terrible wasn't I?" Marco finally asked.

"Well before today I probably would have told you the same thing I told Janna." Dave explained. "But now I realize you're not being honest about how you really feel, so now I'm telling you to start being honest. I do believe you were legitimately worried for Star, but we bother know that you were most likely jealous of me."

"Hey you don't know that!" Marco yelled back instantly.

"Then why didn't you deny it once I brought it up?" Dave asked making Marco shut up. "Listen I'm not going to tell you what to do about Star or Jackie, but you need to start being honest with the both of them. If you and Star both had the same dreams, then maybe they're trying to tell you something. Especially since the both of you had a dance that made you two become linked together forever."

"Wait what?" Marco asked.

"That's what happened at the Blood Moon Ball." Dave explained. "Star told me what the dance was about, and brought that part up."

"So me and Star….."

"Are apparently destined to be together forever." Dave finished for them. "Personally I believe in choosing your own destiny, but maybe some things happen for a reason."

"But I…" Marco tried to think of what to say.

"Look you can choose whatever you want to do, but if you have doubts like Star does then it's wrong to that from Jackie." Dave explained and then began to walk away. "Just something to think about." Once Dave walked away Marco began to think about what Dave had told him. He began to wonder what it was he really felt. Marco pulled out his phone and looked through his photos. He saw a picture of him and Jackie together right before the dance, and then saw a photo of him and Star after they fought Ludo for the first time. He remembered how surprised Star was to find out you could take pictures and save them on a phone.

" _What is it I'm supposed to do?_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Well this just happened. Hey everyone nice to talk to you all again, and you're probably either really loving me or hating me right now. My reason for this chapter was for two reasons. One sometimes we rush into relationships that end up becoming bad, and two you can still be friends with an ex. Anyways now Marco has a lot to think about after finally having a one on one talk with Dave. Also I feel like I finally explained in this chapters what the title meant for the story. Now that that's over I do have some more news. It's Wholesome Week for this series on tumblr, so beginning tomorrow I will be releasing a one-shot series based on a prompt for each day. I still don't know what I'll call it but make sure to check back for that, and if you have a tumblr account please check that out, and if you draw or write or anything like that please join in oh making your own stuff for the week. Hope you enjoyed my chapter, and please tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

The week had come and gone making this the night they were all going to hang out at Dave's house. Things had been a little awkward given everything that had happened, but they were mostly focused on the fun weekend they were about to have. Everyone met up after school to talk about the weekend.

"So are we all spending the whole weekend at my place then?" Dave asked.

"Yep seems that way." Janna replied while some of the others nodded.

"Ok I guess I'll see you guys whenever then." Dave stated. "I'm going to go pick up some food for the weekend."

"Can I come with?" Jackie asked making Dave surprised.

"Yeah sure." Dave said not expecting that from her. "So I guess everyone will just follow Star or Janna to my house later then."

"Alright sounds good with me." Marco said. "Star and I need to go get our stuff for the weekend and we'll be right over."

"Ok I'll see you guys later then." Dave said as everyone walked in separate directions.

(with Star and Marco)

Star and Marco made it to their house and gathered all their things together. After getting everything they began to walk to Dave's house. Even though they were best friends, there was an awkward silence between the two. After a few minutes of walking one of them finally broke the silence.

"So it's nice that Dave is letting us stay the whole weekend." Marco said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah Dave is definitely a great guy." Star said smiling. The silence returned again making things awkward again for a little bit. "It's good to see you and Dave are finally getting along now."

"Yeah I feel bad for ever thinking he was a jerk." Marco said hoping the silence was over. Unfortunately both of them turned away from each other. After another awkward silence Marco was tired of him and his best friend feeling awkward around each other. "Star what are we doing?"

"I don't know Marco." Star said as they both stopped walking. "I don't know what to say at this point. Now I feel awkward around my closest friend on earth and have no idea how to fix it."

"I'm probably to blame for a lot of that." Marco said rubbing his shoulder. "If I had talked to you back when you were feeling down about this then we probably could have avoided this."

"Yeah but I didn't help with trying to keep it from you." Star added.

"I guess it's true we're really mess up twins." Marco said smiling hoping that would cheer her up. He was happy once he saw a smile appear on Star's face.

"Yep definitely mess up twins."

"Let's just try to put this behind us." Marco said. "This was obviously something that didn't need to happen. Hopefully it never happens again."

"Yeah I hope so to." Star added. "So how are you and Jackie now anyways?"

"Well…" Marco said scratching the back of his head. "We decided it was best to take a break."

"Oh." Star said surprised to hear that. "I'm sorry if…."

"No it wasn't anything like that." Marco said cutting her off. "We just decided with how weird things have been lately with all that's been happening that it would be better to take a break."

"Oh alright." Star said hopping she wasn't really to blame for them taking a break.

(with Dave and Jackie)

"So you and Marco decided to take a break?" Dave said carrying some soda while Jackie carried the snacks.

"Yeah it was a mutual thing we agreed on." Jackie said. "It's not like I'm mad or anything, I was just able to tell he wasn't into it like he used to be."

"Sorry to hear that." Dave said as they walked.

"Like I said it's probably for the best. I'm actually surprised you and Star were only a thing for a few days."

"Yeah well what can you do?" Dave said laughing. "Sometimes stuff like that happens."

"Yeah but I thought you guys really were into each other. Especially after you thought we were asleep." Dave tensed up realizing what she was referring to.

"You were up for that?" Dave asked.

"Yep." Jackie replied. "I thought that was so cute hearing that conversation between the both of you."

"I wasn't expecting to hear that someone had heard that whole conversation." Dave said still surprised.

"Yeah sorry about spying on you guys." Jackie said. "If it makes you feel better I didn't plan on waking up and hearing it."

"I guess that does cheer me up a little." Dave said laughing. "The Important thing is all of us can remain friends."

"Yeah that's always a plus." Jackie said smiling. After a while everyone showed up at Dave's house ready to hang out. Since it was the evening they just decided to sit around for a while, and eat snacks. Dave was currently telling them a story from him touring.

"So Frankie comes running around the hall where the rest of us are hiding and the guy opens the door. Soon as it's opened the flour flew right into his face." Dave said finally cracking up. "Next thing I know we're sprinting back to our room after we heard him running in our direction."

"That's so great." Star said trying to stop laughing so she could talk. Everyone was laughing just like her. "I wish you had got that guy's reaction on film though."

"Yeah that would have been great." Dave replied. "Frankie was always doing stupid stuff like that."

"It serves that guy right." Pony Head said. "If he had said that stuff to me I would have done worse."

"So did you guys any trouble?" Marco asked.

"He was never able to prove it was us while we were there." Dave answered. "We made sure to make funny faces at him as we were leaving. I think he was really thinking about killing us."

"Sounds like how Marco feels when Janna messes with him." Jackie said laughing. Everyone started laughing at her joke.

"You know Jackie makes a great point, why do you deal with Janna messing with you so much?" Dave asked curious why someone would deal with Janna for so long. Even though he liked Janna, he had to admit if she did that to him he'd probably go insane.

"Honestly I have no idea." Marco replied looking at Janna. "I guess you just put up with a lot when you're close to someone."

"Aww that's sweet Marco." Janna said putting her arm around him and getting close to his face. "Its times like this I wish we'd be honest about our feelings."

"JANNA!" Marco yelled shrugging her off. Everyone began laughing again.

"Janna you're amazing." Dave said laughing hysterically.

"So what does everyone want to do now?" Jackie said after the laughing died down.

"Can we play some video games?" Star suggested.

"That sounds good." Dave stated. "I say we start with Rock Band and then move through the rest of the games."

"Sounds good to me." Jackie said.

They first began by playing Rock Band. Dave of course started off by playing every Queen song he had on there, and then they moved on to every other song on the game. After they completed every song they began playing Tekken and had a tournament. Amazingly Janna beat all of them easily making them surprised since they never knew she was so good at that game. After taking turns on Battlefield they started to fall asleep one by one. Eventually it was just Star and Marco still up while everyone else was asleep on the floor.

"Well I think that's enough multiplayer for me." Marco said putting the controller down.

"Geez how late is it at this point?" Star asked realizing they most have been at this for hours.

"It's almost 4 in the morning." Marco said as he looked at his watch.

"Geez no wonder everyone is asleep." Star said looking at them.

"That's probably a sign we should go to sleep to." Marco said yawning and getting up to get his sleeping bag and pillow. He was stopped by Star grabbing his wrist.

"Can we talk real quick while it's just us?" Star asked looking to the side.

"Ummm sure what is it?" Marco asked wondering what Star wanted to talk about.

"Not here." Star said getting up. "Come with me." Star dragged Marco to the recording room Dave had remembering it was sound proof.

"So why are we in here?" Marco asked.

"No one can hear us in here so it's perfect for what I want to talk to you about."

"OK." Marco said understanding why they were in there. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I know you just broke up and I'm partly to blame with how I've been acting…"

"Star…."

"And I know I should have been honest with you from the start….."

"Star…."

"But I know you probably don't feel the same way so it was hard to say anything…."

"Star what in the world is going on?" Marco finally asked. There was a brief silence before Star finally spoke again.

"I do have a crush on you." Star finally admitted. "And I've been keeping it from you and everyone else." Marco was silent after Star confessed to him. How could he even respond to a confession like that? Sure Dave and a few others talked about how it might have been true, but he didn't think they were actually right. Eventually the silence made Star believe this was a huge mistake. "Maybe I should have kept this a secret from you after all." Marco jumped back to his senses after hearing Star say that.

"No it's fine Star." Marco said making sure she didn't feel like she was in the wrong for telling him this. "It's just a lot to take in for me."

"Yeah I figured it would be." Star said "I just wish things weren't weird between us anymore."

"Yeah I wish things weren't weird anymore either." Marco replied.

"So what do we do?" Star eventually asked realizing this wasn't something that would go away.

"Well I'm happy you finally told me, but maybe we should hold off talking about it til after this weekend." Marco stated. "That way we can both think about it and decide what to do next."

"That sounds good with me." Star said smiling. "I think maybe we should finally go to sleep though."

"Yeah I'm definitely with you there." Marco said yawning.

"Oh and Marco…"

"Yeah Star?"

"No matter what happens, I'm happy we can remain friends after confessing to you." Star said still smiling.

"Same Star." Marco said smiling back at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm finally back to bring you my next chapter, and showing you who was awake during Star and Dave's conversation. Be honest who really knew it was Jackie that was awake? Anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. College finally let out a couple weeks ago, but I also started a youtube channel where I take about the series, and make AMVs. That has been taking up a lot of time making those, but i found time between videos to make this chapter. If anyone is interested in my youtube channel for amvs, or other videos related to the series please search Marco Strange on youtube and check out my We Need to Talk videos. Anyways let me know what you think of the chapter, and let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to point out this is a edited version of this chapter. Lately I've been looking for a new editor, and someone finally messaged me and pointed out how to make my chapters better. While most of it was grammatical mistakes, he did show me how to add on to my chapters to make them more entertaining. If you love this chapter, then you'll definitely love this guy's stories on his page. His name is Kuriyan BBQ, and you should definitely check out his stories if you're looking for more Star vs The Forces of Evil fanfics. Also don't forget to favorite or follow my story if you're enjoying it, and feel free to leave a review to tell me how we're doing with my story so far.**

* * *

"So how late was it til everyone finally called it a night?" Dave asked as he drank some orange juice.

"Well, Star and I were the last ones to call it a night, and we were up till four," Marco replied

"How were you two able to stay awake?" Jackie asked, curious. Star smirked and decided to chime in:

"Some guy kept killing Marco, so he wouldn't stop till he finally got that guy back," she explained, laughing. Marco's cheeks went red with embarrassment at this. He hadn't expected to waste so much time on a stupid game, but, if you asked him, he would tell you that Marco Diaz is anything but a quitter and that he absolutely had to come through in the end…

"Did he finally get him?" Dave asked, still laughing.

"Nope. But it was hilarious seeing how annoyed Marco was getting over it." Star was having a laughing fit at this point, and it was contagious enough to keep Dave laughing at his friends' antics.

"It sounds like we missed something good last night then." He concluded. Marco pouted and ruffled his hair, clearly fed up with the direction this conversation was going.

"Hey," Marco said, "you could have gone to bed anytime you wanted to. But if I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure it wasn't the game keeping you up so late-"

"ANYHOW we were up pretty late!" Star interrupted, a bit flabbergasted. Jackie and Dave looked at each other, slightly confused for a moment before shrugging it off. Deciding that it was time to switch topics, Jackie spoke up.

"So what should we do today?"

"Let's go summon demons," Janna suggested, pulling out a huge book.

"How do you even find these books?" Dave asked as he saw another one of Janna's witchcraft books. "Is there like a site, or a bookstore that only you know about?"

"I have my ways" Janna replied with a grin.

"You know what? Why not?" Dave stated. "I'd actually love to see this."

"So where are we doing this?" Jackie asked. They moved outside. Janna took out a piece of chalk and started drawing a circle from her book that contained symbols on the inside.

"Okay we're ready to summon a demon now….. I think" she said putting the chalk away and looking at the book.

"Janna have you even tried this before?" Marco asked.

"Nope." She stated, still looking inside her book.

"I figured that," Marco said, unsurprised.

"Okay according to my book, all of us have to join hands," Janna explained. Everyone got in a chain starting with Dave, Jackie, Marco, and finally Star.

"So now what do we do?" Dave asked.

"Now I read the spell from the book," Janna explained. She grabbed Dave's hand and began reading the spell. "We call upon the forces in the universe to follow my command. I summon a demon, this I demand." After a minute of waiting, nothing seemed to happen.

"Did you do it right?" Star asked, looking around.

"I read it word for word," Janna said, also looking around.

"I guess that book was a rip-off then." Jackie stated.

"Ehh it's whatever." Janna said throwing the book over her shoulder. "…..I stole it anyway."

"Is it weird I wasn't surprised by that?" Dave asked making everyone laugh. Suddenly they heard a loud noise and noticed a pillar of fire coming out from the ground. "Wait did it actually work?"

"Oh so that's where that was." A familiar voice said as he walked out of the fire and picked up the book. Once he was out of the fire, Star could see who it was that came for the book.

"Tom?"

"Star? Marco?" Tom said a little shocked to see them there.

"Wait that book belongs to Tom?" Marco asked surprised at the coincidence.

"Actually, it belongs to a relative that lost it after it was stolen." Everyone turned to Janna expecting an explanation.

"Hey don't look at me. I was just lying about stealing it." Janna explained. "I just didn't want any of you thinking I was an idiot for buying a fake spell book."

"Even if she did steal it, it was stolen over a century ago." Tom explained further. "So what are you guys doing anyway?"

"Oh just hanging out with our new friend, Dave," Star explained, pointing at Dave.

"Wait isn't that the guy you mentioned at the sleepover?" Dave whispered to Marco.

"Yeah that's him." Marco replied.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Dave said not worried.

"See how fast that changes after he finds out you kissed Star."

"What, it's not like he's the jealous type to freak out over someone kissing Star is he?" Jackie asked hearing their conversation. Jackie didn't realize it, but she said that loud enough for everyone to hear. Once she said that everyone turned their head towards Tom and noticed he was visibly mad.

"Someone…..kissed…STAR!?" Tom yelled as flames appeared around him.

"Oh crap he's mad." Marco said worried this would end badly

"Star he's your ex." Dave stated frantically. "Can't you do something?"

"I left my wand inside." She said worried.

"Ok I think I have an idea." Dave said as he walked towards Tom with Marco around his arm.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked scared.

"Just go with it." He replied. "Hey Tom."

"What do you want?" Tom said looking ready to attack.

"I just wanted to tell you that it was Marco who kissed Star and you should definitely make him pay." Dave stated.

"WHAT?!" Marco yelled in shock.

"HE'S ALL YOURS!" Dave yelled, holding him still for Tom to attack. As Tom began flying towards him, Marco started to shake, fearing he'd be dead. Before Tom reached him, Dave pushed Marco out of the way, and hit Tom in the head the bottom of Dave's sword knocking him out.

"Wait… You did that to use me as bait?" Marco said still in shock.

"Yeah sorry about that Marco, but it was the only thing I could come up with." Everyone walked towards Tom to see he was knocked out. "So what should we do now?"

(10 minutes later)

"Owww…. Who hit me?" Tom asked starting to wake up as he rubbed his head. He noticed Star was aiming her wand at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Thanks to you he's going to want to kill me now." Marco said a little mad at Dave.

"Hey, Tom, that was a lie earlier. I'm the one that kissed Star." Dave explained, making everyone look at him. "There now he wants to kill me instead."

"Wait so Diaz didn't kiss Star?" Tom asked still rubbing his head.

"No it was me." Dave explained.

"Should we be worried about him? Jackie asked. "I mean he might try to kill Dave while we're not looking."

"No I'll leave him alone." Tom said, getting up making everyone step back. "I know I'm not dating Star anymore, so I shouldn't flip out like that."

"We'll that's good to hear." Dave said going to him and putting an arm around him. "Sorry about the whole knocking you out thing, but I thought you were really going to kill one of us."

"Its fine I guess…." Tom said looking at Dave. "So you're Star's boyfriend?"

"No, we also broke up." Dave replied. "Anyways let's go get some food and forget about all of this." Dave headed out.

"You know, he's taking this way better than I expected." Marco said.

"I think that's just his way of dealing with anything." Janna stated holding the book from earlier.

"Are you going to behave?" Star said still aiming at Tom.

"Yes I won't harm your friend," He stated.

"Good, 'cause I'll be watching you," Star said as she pointed at her eyes, and then pointing towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

After leaving the house to get some food, they were sitting in a restaurant eating. Star was keeping her eyes on Tom, while also eating her food. Even though she was watching over him, it seemed like everyone was getting along.

"So, you and Star were a couple at one time?" Dave asked, as he took another bite of his burger.

"Yeah, that was over a year ago," Tom explained, while eating some fries.

"Marco told me you're still not over her," Dave stated, taking a sip of his soda.

"Why do you have to bring up I said that!?" Marco yelled, shocked at Dave.

"Marco stop being scared," Dave stated. "You're best friend is a magical princess, with a wand that can do anything. I'm sure you'll be fine." Everyone turned at Star seeing she had her eyes on Tom.

"You know Dave does have a good point," Jackie said, realizing Star could probably stop Tom in a heartbeat.

"Yeah that's another thing I wanted to ask you Marco. Why didn't you just tell him you were into Jackie so he wouldn't think you were trying to get with Star?" Dave asked. Everyone turned towards Marco, wondering what his answer would be.

"…..it never crossed my mind." Dave face palmed at his answer.

"Marco I love you buddy, but you're an idiot sometimes?" Dave stated.

"What do you mean by sometimes?" Janna asked smiling. Everyone including Tom laughed at that, while Marco looked embarrassed. After they were done eating, they started to make their way back to Dave's house. Since they had a long walk, Dave got to hear stories about Tom.

"Wait so he said that he and Star were smooch buddies?" Dave asked, trying to catch his breath. Star blushed and turned her anger to Marco.

"Yeah he did." Tom stated. "He said they did all kinds of kissing like German, Italian, and Polynesian." Everyone turned to look at Marco wondering what that even meant.

"What….?" Marco asked.

"Hold on I need to look these up to see what these are." Dave said grabbing his phone. He searched it and found the descriptions. "Ok so here's the ones for German, Italian, and Pol….." Dave stopped as he stared at his phone.

"What does it sa…" Janna asked, thinking it would be funny. Her jaw dropped as soon as she looked at the phone. Eventually Jackie and Tom took a look and had similar reactions.

"What does it say?" Star asked, trying to look. Dave tried to keep it away, but eventually she grabbed it and looked at it. Marco just looked confused, while everyone else looked scared.

"Marco…" Star said, smashing the phone and turning to him. She looked at him with an angry look on her face. Marco looked at everyone wondering what was happening, but no one gave an answer.

"So Tom…" Dave said pausing. "Mind if we go visit the underworld? That sounds like something fun to do, and keep us from being witnesses."

"Yeah I agree with Dave." Janna added. "We should definitely see that."

"Sounds good." Tom said, snapping his fingers. A carriage popped up and everyone ran in.

"WAIT WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Marco asked still scared as Star got her wand out.

"Sorry Marco but I already saved you once today." Dave said, waving as the carriage went down. "GOOD LUCK!" The carriage disappeared into the ground, and Marco became more scared.

"Ummm Star…. What's wrong?" He was answered with a spell blasted in his direction that he barely missed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM YOU DID THAT!" Star kept blasting towards him. Marco began to run, worried Star would eventually get him "WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"WHAT IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT!?" Marco yelled as he ran. "I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST RANDOM IDEAS IN MY HEAD!"

 **(in the underworld)**

"So Marco is probably dead now." Dave said. "Does that mean we'll see him in a few minutes?"

"Probably not." Tom stated. "Star won't kill him… Hopefully."

"Yeah but you probably never said you and Star did that." Jackie said, worried but also understanding why Star was going crazy. "You think he'll be fine Janna?" She asked, but didn't get an answer. Everyone turned and looked at Janna grabbing a mace, and hitting a skeleton. They were even more shocked when it seemed like she was fitting in like she belonged there. She was already talking to other demons, and clutching the mace like she wanted to hit something else.

"Congrats Tom." Dave said, breaking the silence. "You found the perfect woman to be your Queen."

"Wait what?" Tom said shocked. Before he could repeat what he said, they saw a portal appear in the castle. Suddenly Marco ran though and hid behind them.

"WHAT DID IT SAY ON THAT WEBSITE?!" Marco asked, still shocked. Star came through before it closed. "SOMEONE HELP!"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Star raised her wand, ready to hit him. Luckily Dave got in front of him.

"Star really think about this." Dave said, raising his hands. "Marco obviously had no idea about any of this, and even if he did he would never tell that to someone." Star calmed down, and lowered her wand. "Thank you."

"YOU COULDN'T DO THAT EARLIER!?" Marco yelled.

"I knew she wouldn't listen immediately after something like that." Dave explained. "I knew it was better to just wait until she calmed down."

"You know you're really good at thinking through everything." Jackie stated.

"Thanks Jackie." Dave said, giving her a high five.

"So what are you guys doing anyways?" Star eventually asked.

"Oh I was telling Tom that Janna would make the perfect Queen for him." Dave explained.

"That has to be…." Tom was about to say something, but was cut off.

"The best idea ever." Star said, smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you out of your mind?" Tom said, shocked by their suggestion. "I don't even know that girl, and you're saying she should be my future queen?"

"Think about it though, it makes perfect sense." Dave stated. "You're the prince of the underworld, and she's into everything creepy and witchy. She's also fitting in well down here."

All of them turned to see how Janna was just casually talking to demons like this was normal for her.

"Actual that is a lot creepier saying that out loud." Dave said, wondering if Janna was going to hit something else with that mace.

"Isn't she also that girl that annoys Marco 24/7 though?" Tom asked, remembering something form earlier.

"See you already have something in common with her." Dave laughed. Star and Jackie also joined in laughing, while Marco just stood there rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Marco." Star said, trying to stop laughing. "But that was a good one."

"Yeah, yeah." Marco said, uninterested.

"So is this really where everyone comes after they die?" Jackie asked, looking around the castle. "I always thought there were two places you can go after dying."

"There are." Tom said. "We're just in charge of punishing the worse people out there. Everyone else goes to the afterlife dimension."

"Afterlife dimension?" Dave asked, looking in disbelief. "They couldn't be clever with the name for that?"

"Hey I didn't name it." Tom explained.

"I offered to rename it, but they said I couldn't." A man with a British accent said coming behind them.

"Oh great." Tom said, looking annoyed. "You came back again even though I told you you're not supposed to be here."

"Oh but heaven is so boring and hell seems way more interesting." He said, making everyone look at each other with confused looks.

"Who would prefer being here than in heaven?" Marco said, turning around to see who it was.

"Wait…." Dave said to himself. "The accent and the thing he just said….. it can't…." He turned around with everyone else and saw who the man was.

"Hi darlings. I'm Freddie Mercury." He said with a smile. "Hope you don't mind but heaven is so boring."

"Wait aren't you the lead singer of that band Dave told us about?" Star asked, realizing that name sounded familiar. Before they went on, there was a loud thud causing them to turn and see Dave on the ground. "What happened to Dave?!"

"It looks like he passed out." Marco said, turning him over. He saw Freddie looking at him worried. "Oh hi Mr. Mercury. Our friend is one of your biggest fans."

"Oh that explains it." Freddie said laughing. "Can't remember the last time that happened though."

"Hey why did you name your band Queen anyways?" Star asked. "None of you are women."

"Because why not?" He asked smiling. "It's strong, it's regal, it's everything to help you stand out from everyone else."

"How do you even keep getting here!?" Tom finally yelled. "It's like you find a new way down here every year!"

"You'd be surprised how many people like my music and willing to do stuff to hear me sing." Freddie replied. Before it could continue, they heard Dave starting to wake up. "Oh morning sleepy head."

Dave snapped back to his senses after hearing Freddie again. "Holy crap it really is you." He immediately jumped back to his feet.

"Well good to see people still have great taste after my death." Freddie said, realizing how young all of them were.

"Hey who's this weirdo you guys are talking to?" Janna asked after walking back towards them.

"Says the 14 year old with a mace." He replied.

"Hey I own up to it." She shot back. "I know I'm weird and embrace it."

"Good to hear." Freddie replied. "Anyways your friend passed out after meeting me because I guess I'm his hero."

"And the greatest singer of all time." Dave said in fanboy mode. "I mean you wrote and performed so many great songs that it's hard to believe one band did all that."

"Oh please." He said rolling his eyes. "We were just brave enough to experiment. Anyone can achieve the success Queen can if they're not afraid to step out the box."

"He's not wrong." Jackie brought up. "I mean in skating there's many people that I look up to who weren't afraid to try new things."

"Exactly." He said, pointing at Jackie. "If you're going to stand out from everyone else, then you need to find a way to be different." After hearing his speech, everyone realized how honest he was. However, Tom was quick to jump in before he could go on.

"Look can you please just go before my parents see you?" Tom asked. "I have to hear complaints about it all the time when this happens."

"Wait I have so many more questions!" Dave yelled, not wanting to let this opportunity go. This was the man he looked up to, and didn't want to have to leave without asking things he always wanted to know.

"Ask me when you see me again." Freddie replied. "Just take your time so you can enjoy life as much as I did." Dave realized that Freddie was telling him what he needed to hear. While it would be a long time until he got the chance again, he was willing to wait if it meant getting the chance to talk to his hero again.

"Ok I'll just wait til then." Dave finally said. After that everyone got back on the carriage, while Freddie got on his own to go back to heaven. He waved goodbye to them as they returned back to earth.

"Oh I was hoping to hit more things." Janna said, still holding the mace.

"Wait they let you keep that thing!?" Marco yelled, realizing he didn't notice her carrying it.

"Like anyone would try to take it from me." Janna said smirking

"So that was really him huh." Dave said, still questioning if he really did meet Freddie.

"Sure seems that way." Star said. "Sorry you didn't get to talk to him more."

"It's cool he said enough to all of us I think." Dave said, smiling.

"Definitely." Star replied back smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm finally back. Sorry i was gone for so long, but writer's block can be a terrible thing. Anyways my story is finally updated after so long, and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. By the way for those asking, yes Freddie really said he'd prefer Hell over Heaven. He was insane so it's really not that outrageous compared to other stuff he said. Also check out my facebook page for more news about my writing, and to see I finally got my degree in writing after so many years. Thanks again for reading my story, and can't wait to hear your comments.**


End file.
